Love of the Wind
by Joldino-Sidestreaker
Summary: Kagome leaves the feudal era after a massive fight with Inuyasha, she walks into Toguro inviting Yusuke to the dark tournament. Why does she need to cover up her face? Whats with her obsession with pointed and demonic ears? I have redone some parts of the chapters so if you want you can go back and read them.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This disclaimer is for the whole story.

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter one – The Invitation**

Kagome was walking head down through the crowds of Tokyo when she bumped into someone. She had been bumping into people for a while now so she just kept her head down she mumbled a 'Sorry' as she passed by continued on her way bumping into people while looking only at the ground.

However the one she bumped into was a tall boy in a purple school uniform with bright red hair. He had stopped as she bumped into him and watched as she walked away with narrowed eyes and a small frown. He had felt something as she hit him if felt like a zap but there was a sense of familiarity that came from her.

"Hey Kurama!" the red head turned in the direction of which his name was called from.

"Oh, hello Yusuke." Kurama greeted the boy who had called out to him

"What was that about? You don't usually give death glares to people who bump into you." Yusuke stated.

"Its different Yusuke. I felt something when she bumped into me. It was similar to a zap, but it also felt strange, like I knew her or something." Kurama told him.

"I dunno, maybe it was just static electricity. She might go to your school. I dunno." Yusuke offered.

"Oh well, I don't suppose it matters that much." Kurama sighed.

"Yeah, well I have to go. I have a date and I don't want to be late. See you around Kurama." Yusuke said as he walked away. Kurama waved goodbye and continued on his path home thinking about what he felt as he bumped into that girl.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome was thinking as well, she was so angry that she did not realise she was zappinf people with her miko powers as she bumped into them. _Stupid Inuyasha, picking that whore over me and Kikyo, I mean seriously I wouldn't mind if it was Kikyo because we are friends and have an understanding, but KAGURA! She's the enemy! She killed the wolf demon tribe! Kouga's tribe!_ Kagome was absolutely furious; she remembered what happened as soon as she got back to the feudal era after a week-long break.

_~ Flashback ~_

Kagome climbed out of the well and into the fresh clean air. She took a long smell. Every time Kagome went back to her era she always chocked up on the polluted air as soon as she got out of the well house. Kagome sighed and smiled. Before she went home the last time, she and Kikyo came to an agreement regarding Inuyasha. If Inuyasha chose one of them, the other could not interfere and would be the best friend and supporter of the chosen one. The Inuyasha had chosen Kikyo, Kagome was sore and tender for a few days but soon got over it and upheld her end of the bargain; she became best friends with Kikyo.

Kagome pulled her bag onto her back and headed towards the village where everyone was waiting for her. Before Kagome took her 5th step she heard some noises behind the god tree. Kagome was curious to what it was so she went to investigate. She soon stopped when she heard grunting and moans, plus a "Oh Inuyasha!" blushing and turning away Kagome began to leave the two love birds alone but she stopped dead still in her tracks at one more sentence "Oh Kagura!" _KAGURA! _Was the thought swirling around in Kagome's mind. _How dare you Inuyasha! _Kagome dropped her bag and screamed as loud and full of hurt as she could, "Inuyasha, you BASTARD, SIT BOY!"

This sentence was heard loud and clear in the village which caused Sango, Kikyo and Miroku to jump up and run to where they heard the voice coming from. When they got to where Kagome was she was furious and had tears streaming down her face. They looked to where she was glaring and their stomachs dropped and their faces paled. Right after that the three of them were full of anger and one was full of anger hurt betrayal and disgust. That one was Kikyo.

The scene they were looking at was a naked Inuyasha on top of a naked Kagura, who could not escape because the subduing spell had not yet worn off.

"How dare you betray me like this Inuyasha!" screamed Kikyo as she had tears running down her cheeks. The spell wore off and Inuyasha jumped off Kagura and quickly put his pants on.

"I love you Kikyo. I would never betray you." Inuyasha said softly. Everyone stared at him dumfounded (AN: *heavy sarcasm* no, because cheating on your girlfriend is not betrayal. Jeez Inuyasha is such a bastard, literally and figuratively)

"no, you haven't betrayed me." Said Kikyo venomously, "you took my heart and Kagome's, tore them up into little pieces then stomped on them squishing them like you would a bug!" Kikyo cried and yelled at the same time. Sango tried to comfort the crying Kikyo, who had fallen on the ground too weak to hold herself up, while Miroku and Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"How dare you do this to Lady Kikyo and Lady Kagome!? We will not travel with you anymore; you can go have sex with Kagura. You are no longer considered our friend!" Miroku yelled. With that said he walked up to Kikyo and Sango, once he got to them he whispered something and Sango nodded. As Sango Pulled Kikyo off the ground she walked her back to the village. Miroku turned back to Inuyasha

"May you be punished for this Inuyasha." He turned and walked back to the village supporting Kikyo without doing anything perverted because he knew it wasn't the right time.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who now had his ears back in shame. If looks could kill he would have been 6ft under when Miroku and Kagome glared at him, along with Kikyo and Sango when they all walked into the scene.

"How could you Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha, being the idiot he was, took this as a sign that Kagome wasn't mad at him. And he was right, she wasn't mad. She was struggling and nearly losing it and killing Inuyasha where he stood. She was fuming. The stupid idiot named Inuyasha stepped towards Kagome. What made Kagome snap were the words he said after that,

"Heh, at least you're on my side Kagome, why don't you get your gear off and we can have a threesome. We don't need them, they're just a bunch of-" he was cut off by a punch to the face that sent him back quite a few meters.

"You dare to this to us then you start on me as if you never heard a single thing they said just now!" Kagome screamed.

"I am not on your side anymore, you lost that when you decided to have sex with _Naraku's_ incarnation, he may be dead because _I_ killed him, but she is still part of him, in fact you lost any hope of getting it back when you stepped towards me and you made me hate you when you told me to 'get my gear off'. Your brother was right; you are just a filthy Hanyou." Kagome stopped and took a deep breath.

"I will no longer have any connection to you."

Kagome spoke with such calmness Inuyasha thought it was a joke but when she stepped towards him and took off his beads, he realized he just lost her. This made him mad.

"Listen bitch-" he was cut off as a foot, came flying into his face knocking him into a tree 5 meters away.

"I'm not even going to give you the effort of a farewell." Kagome walked away in the same direction that the others had gone in a few minutes earlier.

_~ end flashback ~_

_The he goes and jumps her again! Does he seriously think we will come crawling back to him? _Kagome kept walking with her head down, so no one saw how angry she was.

_**With Yusuke**_

Yusuke and Keiko were walking towards the arcade when they came across a scene were the corner of a building had two punch holes in it. Keiko was standing with the crowd when Yusuke backed away and came to a stop feeling a presence behind him. Yusuke turned around and saw a man on a motor bike.

"Good to see you again Yusuke," the man on the motorcycle said, it was partially muffled by the helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm hurt you don't remember me Yusuke, we only saw each other a few days ago," the motorcyclist said as he took off his helmet.

Once the helmet was fully off, Yusuke got a good look at the rider. _Toguro! _Yusuke started trembling,

"Now Yusuke, let's talk, you wouldn't want your girlfriend getting hurt now would you?" Toguro said has he walked closer to the visibly trembling Yusuke. Yusuke nodded and walked away with him, leaving Keiko in the crowd looking at the damage.

Yusuke and Toguro found a vacant block of land to talk,

"Yusuke, I want you to take part in a competition called the dark tournament, it is for demons and those that want to prove themselves, you will attend otherwise I will kill all of your friends and family." Toguro stated in a business like voice.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Yusuke asked, or yelled to the man. Toguro smirked,

"I never died, and it was all an act put on to entertain the bidders." Yusuke yelled and threw a punch into Toguro's stomach; he didn't even move a muscle.

_**With Kagome**_

Kagome was still enraged as she walked past a vacant block, which was not so vacant right now. She turned quickly in the direction of the two fighters, one was big and muscly with no shirt on and the other was a slimmer muscle tone. _Why can I sense a demonic presence, I thought they were alive anymore! Oh well, it's none of my business._ Kagome shrugged and kept walking, she was stopped by a large hand wrapping around her throat and lifting her off the ground. She was caught off guard. That meant demons in this time were much better at hiding than demons in the feudal era. Of course Feudal era demons did not have to hide now that Naraku was gone.

_**With Yusuke**_

Yusuke stared at him dumbfounded, and then pulled away, trembling like no tomorrow. Then a young girl walked past the lot, _Hey that's the girl that bumped into Kurama earlier. S_he suddenly turned and stared at Toguro with a look of shock on her face; she then shrugged and walked away. Yusuke turned back to Toguro just as he vanished; Yusuke then turned his head slightly and saw Toguro holding the girl up by her throat.

"Put her down Toguro, she has nothing to do with this." Toguro smirked,

"If you don't accept the invitation, she will be the first to go. Image, if this girl dies and you are found near her body, everyone will blame you, you won't be able to save your friends and family from jail. Yusuke, this gives you more incentive to fight." Toguro stated whilst still holding the girl.

_**With Kagome**_

_Who the hell does this demon think he is! And talking to that Yusuke like I'm not even here. _Kagome was getting angrier by the second; she was past her boiling point when she heard him talk about saving friends and family. _So this guy is using Yusuke's friends and family's safety to get him do what he wants. That's just low!_ Kagome gathered her purifying energy into her fist and punched into the demons inner elbow causing his grip to loosen enough for her to use his chest as a trampoline by putting spiritual power at her feet and pushing herself out of the demons hold.

_**With Yusuke**_

Yusuke saw the anger on the girls face and didn't say anything; he was still fuming about what Toguro said. Suddenly movement from the girl caught his eye. Yusuke watched her bunch up her fingers and make a fist, then aim it at Toguro's inner elbow. _No! That won't do anything; he'll just kill her for it! _She punched.

Yusuke was shocked and his jaw hit the ground. The girl launched herself off toguro and out of his reach while also pushing Toguro 10 meters away. Yusuke was having trouble finding the right emotion, there was shock for what she did, anger at her for doing something he couldn't, respect for her doing it and wonder for who she was and how she did it.

_**Kagome**_

Kagome was shocked as well. But for a whole different reason. _Only 10 meters, if I hit a demon with that in the feudal era they would have gone a bit further. Even Naraku went 60 meters._

"This one's a good one" she muttered to herself. Kagome watched the man as he stood back up from where she pushed him to the floor.

"Usually demons go a bit further than that but they must have gotten stronger over time." Kagome said out loud totally ignoring the stunned mullet look on the boy's face next to her.

_**Normal**_

Yusuke's jaw dropped even further, _she knows about demons and she has power! Who is this chick? _Kagome saw the look on Yusuke's face and had to stifle a giggle. She then looked back at Toguro. He was walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"You will join the tournament as well." Kagome and Yusuke were taken aback.

"Now, why would I do that?" Asked Kagome. Toguro raised an eyebrow.

"If you do not, I will kill your friends and family." Kagome growled

"What makes you think I'd let you. Plus you don't even know who I am." Toguro smirked as if he knew something she didn't.

"The tournament is in two months on hanging Neck Island." Kagome and Yusuke nodded. Toguro pulled on his green coat and walked away.

Kagome and Yusuke turned towards each other looking fearful,

"do you know where we can train for this?" Kagome asked Yusuke, Yusuke nodded

"Yeah, we can go to Genkai's" Kagome groaned, closing her eyes. She then looked back at the boy.

"By the way, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Yusuke Urameshi." Kagome nodded and started walking away. Yusuke, who was still curious about her smirk, ran up to her

"How do you know about demons?" he asked.

"I basically live in the feudal era, there are always demons there." Yusuke fell over

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." she responded. Then Yusuke remembered her groan.

"Do you know Genkai?" Kagome nodded

"How?" Yusuke asked. Kagome smiled

"Let's just say that I know her ancestor very well."


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Bonding

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 2 – Blood Bonding**

"Yusuke, can I meet you at Genkai's in a few days, I need to talk to my feudal family about training while I'm there." Kagome and Yusuke had been walking towards Kagome's house whilst sharing their stories, Yusuke talked about his job as a spirit detective and how he got there and Kagome talked about the feudal era, how it was to live in, she mentioned her friends but not by name and that she would need training from them.

"Sure, hey why don't you bring them to this era?" Yusuke asked her. Kagome shook her head,

"if I were to do that, than some of the family lines will be stuffed up and people will not have existed." Yusuke frowned,

"well the demons will not have died yet, but your human friends will have. Unless you do a blood bonding ceremony, then they will have the life span and abilities of a demon, well that's what I read in the friggin book Kurama shoved in my face." Kagome brightened up,

"Hey Yusuke, what happened to all the demons anyway, surely they aren't all dead?" Yusuke shook his head

"no they are all in a place called the Makai." Yusuke then went on to tell Kagome what he knew about the Makai.

They soon reached Kagome's house, "thanks Yusuke, I'll be at Genkai's in a few days." Yusuke responded with: "yeah, whatever."

_**Kagome**_

"I'm back mum." Kagome said as she walked in the door.

"Welcome home, how did your shopping go?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome froze

"Damn, I knew I forgot to do something." Kagome's mother Aria was shocked, _how could she forget the only thing she set out to do. _

"Kagome, didn't you go into town to do shopping, how could you have forgotten?" Kagome looked at her mother,

"I ran into some demon and I was thinking about what that hanyou did." Aria sighed, _I thought Inuyasha was a nice man, but I guess not._

"Mum, I need to leave for a while; I have to prepare for an upcoming battle." Aria sighed,

"Who will tell me if you get hurt or are dead, Inuyasha isn't with you anymore and your friends can't come through the well." Kagome looked at her mother and chuckled slightly,

"Mum, this battle is in this era." Seeing the confused look on her mother's face, she continued,

"I found out from a boy called Yusuke that all the demons live in a place called the Makai, it's another dimension and there is a barrier to stop demons from getting to this world. Some slip through and Yusuke and his friends' job is to track down and hand those demons over to spirit world." Aria was still confused but she let it go.

"Are you going to the feudal era first?" she asked her daughter. Kagome nodded,

"yeah, I want to tell them I will be gone for a few months." Then she remembered about the blood bonding ceremony,

"Ah, I can tell them about the blood bonding while I'm there as well. Then they might do that while I'm away, if they agree to it." Kagome ran up to her room and started packing.

**Yusuke**

While Kagome was preparing to go to the feudal era, Yusuke was walking home to tell his mother where he would be for the next few months. That was going to be a pain. He then remembered what Kurama said to him earlier that evening - _Was it only a few hours ago_? – about feeling strange energy when Kagome bumped into him.

"Oh, well doesn't matter."

**Kagome**

Kagome finished packing and headed downstairs

"Mum, I'm heading off, I'll be back in a few days, and then I'm heading to Genkai's for 2 months." Aria walked from the kitchen over to her daughter, she grabbed her daughter's hands and smiled,

"you have grown up beautifully Kagome. You have done so much in the 3 years you have been in the feudal era. I am so proud of you, come back after the two months just before you leave again." Kagome nodded at her mother and smiled.

"I will mother."

The women hugged and Kagome headed out the door to the well house, she jumped down and was surrounded by the usual bluish purple light and suddenly she was in the feudal era once again. She threw her bag over the lip of the well and jumped up leaping over the edge and onto the grass. _I really gotta thank my teachers, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Genkai. They have taught me so much._

Kagome whipped her head around at the sound of a rustling bush; before the girl had time to defend herself a small blur tackled her to the ground. Kagome was about to rip her attacker off when the voice of her son cut in,

"I got you this time mother!" Shippou sang as he laughed. Kagome sighed in relief

"Shippou, I nearly attacked you; you'd better be more careful next time." Shippou jumped off her and looked down rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry mother." Kagome smiled and nodded showing shippou it was alright.

Kagome picked up her kit and started towards the village, she was telling shippou what happened in the modern era and what she had to do, she also told shippou about what Inuyasha did.

"We didn't want to talk about him near Kikyo and none of us were relaxed enough to talk without getting angry and wanting to go after him. That's why we didn't tell you." Shippou and Kagome continued talking about random things to pass the time on the way to the village.

Once they got there, the time traveller filled in her friends about Toguro and the dark tournament.

"So, I came here to tell you guy's that I won't be back for a few months." They nodded in acknowledgement. Kagome then told them about what happened to all the demons and how they were being kept in line. Sango was the one to speak up.

"I believe it is a good this that demons and humans were separated. Whoever had the idea was brilliant, but to lose knowledge that they exist is…" Sango couldn't find the right word to describe it but everyone got what she was talking about.

Kagome then gasped and straightened up. This made everyone else defensive, Miroku pulled his staff up, Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, Kirara growled, Kikyo reached for her bow and arrows and Shippou tensed on his mother's lap. Kagome giggled at their actions and they soon realised there was no danger.

"Sorry guys, but I remembered something Yusuke and I chatted about on the way home. Has anyone heard of Blood bonding?" Sango nodded but everyone else shook their heads, Sango told them what it was.

"Blood bonding is something humans and demons do together to help out the human." Seeing the confused looks she was getting, she continued.

"A demon has to willingly share their blood with the human in a ceremony or ritual so that the human can live a long powerful life. That's all I know." Everyone looked back at Kagome who was nodding,

"Yusuke told me that if you guys did a blood bonding ceremony, than you could live a very long time and be able to live in the modern era." She said. Sango shook her head while smiling

"Yes but we would need a demon willing to do it, a powerful one as well. The more powerful the longer the person lives." Everyone started trying to think of demons that would help, Sango then added a piece of information that no one expected,

"When the human and demon bond, they become like a family." Kagome's head shot up and a wide grin played on her face,

"I know who we should bond with! But first Sango is there a limit to how many demons can bond with one human?" Sango had a thoughtful expression on her face,

"I don't think so." Kagome's grin widened further, she then leaned forward and whispered who they should bond with. Everyone's head shot up and eyes widened then they all broke out into devilish smiles.

It was night and Kouga was out relaxing, watching the clouds when he caught sight of a bright pink spark. He knew exactly what it was; it was a signal that he, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had decided upon to contact each other. He jumped up and ran to his den, telling the Guard he'd be back and that Ginta was in charge till then. Kouga ran towards where the spark was when he came across Sesshoumaru who was leading Ah Un with Rin on the back. (Jaken had been left behind at Sesshoumaru's castle)

"What do you think is up, Sesshoumaru?" Kouga asked him when the met up. Sesshoumaru shrugged

"It's obviously not life threatening otherwise there would have been more sparks, or fireworks as Kagome calls them." Kouga nodded. They walked at a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow. Rin had fallen asleep with the rocking movement of Ah Un and Kouga was chatting with Sesshoumaru about their lands. Kouga had been made the lord of the eastern lands so he and Sesshoumaru discussed many things.

It took them half a day to reach the village, when they got there the found Kagome waiting for them.

"How are you my brothers?" she asked. Before she beat Naraku, Kagome asked Kouga to train her, during her train Kouga realised she was more of a sister than a girlfriend and gave up on trying to take her as his mate. After losing a battle against Naraku, she came across Sesshoumaru, Kagome asked him to train her and he did so, slowly she learned everything and they became as close as siblings. After Naraku's defeat they meet up occasionally, like at parties held at the castles of the eastern and western lands. They became like family.

"We are good Kagome, but what have you called us here for?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome grinned and Kouga found himself feeling nervous, he glanced at Sesshoumaru and saw the same look on his face.

"Come this way." Said Kagome and she started walking off, knowing her brothers would follow.

The three reached the house that Kagome owned. After Naraku was defeated, the villager built Kagome a house, more like a mansion in Kagome's opinion, and she lived in it with her friends. When they went through the doors to the living room, both Kouga and Sesshoumaru felt like walking right back out. There sitting in the living room was group that defeated Naraku, minus Inuyasha, and they all had suspicious grins on their faces.

"Come sit down." Said Kagome, she say the looks on her guests faces and told the others to stop their 'silly grinning'.

"We have asked you here for a reason, the reason is we want to blood bond with you!" Kagome said cheerily. Sesshoumaru and Kouga were both shocked, so Kagome started the story again so they would understand.

"So, I know the well is going to close up soon after only a few more visits and I won't be allowed back through so I wanted to be able to see you guy's again, plus, I want to be real family with you guys!" she finished. The two demon lords looked at each other, they both agreed before she even started her story but they wanted to know how she knew of the blood bonding and what happened to all the demons in the future so they let her tell the story.

"The only thing you have been misinformed of, is that after the blood bond you aren't human with demon blood, you are a demon." Kouga stated. The group nodded, they had prepared for this while waiting for the two to arrive. Miroku spoke up.

"a good thing about this is that we can help protect the lands." The demons and humans alike nodded at this as they thought it was a very good point.

Kikyo had been wondering about something after she saw the sleeping Rin getting taken off Ah Un and onto the floor to sleep.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you going to perform the blood bond with Rin?" all head turned to Rin, who as if on que started waking up.

"It would be a good idea Sesshoumaru; if we are bonded like a family we could help care for her as well." Kagome added. The demon in question nodded his head in agreement.

Later that night, the group gathered around in a circle with a massive bowl in the middle. Each in turn, cut their wrists and added their blood to the bowl. Rin, as she was the last to put her blood in, looked to Sesshoumaru as if asking what to do next.

"Now everyone has to drink from the bowl, just one mouthful will do." He told them. The bowl travelled around the circle each drinking their amount. Once everyone had drunken their amount, there was a little left, so not wasting it, Sango put it evenly into nine bowls and handed them out, all at the same time, they gulped down the blood. After everyone had put the bowls back on the ground, Kouga spoke

"now, we wait for it to take effect."

Kirara was the first to get effected, she burst into flames like she does whilst transforming, but when the flames stopped the giant cat wasn't there, instead there was a beautiful, humanoid teenage cat demon. She was a little shorter than Kagome. She had pointed ears and her hair was like Sango's, she now had 4 demon tails and they were an auburn colour like Shippou's. She got brown eyes like Sango.

Shippou was hit next, his hair turned black like Kagome's and an immunity to purifying powers, he grew a few inches but since he was still just a child he didn't grow that much. His tail split into two and became smoother like Kouga's but remained the same colour with slivery pink streaks. He got brown flecks in his eyes from Kagome.

Next was Rin, she changed the most out of the children. Her hair got silver streaks and she got two magenta stripes on her cheeks, one on each side, her eyes turned golden and her ears pointy. She grew a few centimetres and her nails grew longer and harder. She got a silver tail with pink streaks.

Kagome's hair grew and she got pointed ears, her nails grew longer and firmer, she got two magenta stripes on each cheek and her eyes had golden and green flecks in them. She grew fangs and three tails, one was a silver dog tail, another was a brown wolf tail and he last was an auburn fox tail. Her purifying powers rose thanks to Miroku and Kikyo and her muscles got bigger thanks to Sango.

Sango keeled over in the middle of Kagome's transformation, her ears pointed and she got purifying powers thanks to Miroku, Kikyo and Kagome, her nails did the same as Kagome's and her eyes got blue and gold flecks, she got fangs and two cats tails, both the cream colour that Kirara had before with silver and brown streaks.

Kikyo and Miroku got affected at the same time, their hair went mid back length, their nails grew and fangs they got one tail, Kikyo's was pinkish silver with black and cream streaks and Miroku's was black with silver and brown streaks.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru got pinkish and black streaks in their hair and they got immunity to purifying powers.

Everyone got poison abilities from Sesshoumaru and speed from Kouga, they each got the ability to hide the features they didn't want to parade around, the ability to hide their demonic aura's and they could all fly that's to Kirara.

After the transformations were complete and they looked at each other, their relationships were known. Kagome was Shippou's mother and Sango was Kirara's. Miroku and Kikyo were lovers. Sesshoumaru was a father to Rin, and Shippou and Rin were soul mates. In a way everyone was brother and sister, lovers or parents and children. (None of it is incest as they have basically adopted each other into the roles.)

After everyone figured out their relationships with that one look they all fell unconscious from the exhaustion.

AN: Sup peeps, thanks for the reviews, they really told me to write faster. Thank you for reading. I have a challenge for you. Write a Kagome/Jin story! I know a lot of people like them, trust me I got a page and a bit of emails in my inbox, so if a lot of people like them, why not write them!

You will find out who Genkai's ancestor is in the next chapter, I'll give you a hint one of the ancestors name begins with S. Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW. If you want me to write the next chapter quicker, it's better to review because it tells me more people want it. PS for reviews don't just write update soon, but tell me if you want something done and if I agree with it I might put it in.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 3 - Meetings**

**Kagome**

Kagome jumped out of the well, but since she wasn't entirely used to her new abilities, she ended up jumping too high and she crashed into the roof making the well house collapse. This created a loud ruckus and made her mother Aria, brother and Grandpa Hisao come running out to see what happened. When they got over to the now destroyed well house, they saw Kagome moving pieces of wood of her and crawling out from the debris.

"Sis, what happened?" Souta asked in a concerned voice.

"Kagome was it Inuyasha?" Aria asked. Kagome looked at her family as if noticing them there for the first time.

"No, I…just tried to jump out of the well…and I kinda…jumped too high and crashed into the roof." Kagome finished off quickly.

Almost immediately Souta was on the floor rolling around laughing, Grandpa was right there with him. Aria was trying to hide her laughter behind her hand, but it was obvious with her shoulders shaking. Kagome was so embarrassed that she just wanted to die. Suddenly Souta stopped laughing and stared at his sister like she had just grown another head.

"What do you mean you jumped too high?" this question caused Aria and Hisao to stop laughing and look at her, both waiting for the answer. So Kagome told them of the Blood Bonding ceremony and even showed them her demon form. Aria and Kagome kept rubbing the pointy ears, just like what they did to Inuyasha.

"So yeah, I'll be strong enough for the tournament." she finished off. Her family was happy for her, they told her that they would need to meet her feudal family because they were now in this time.

"Kagome, as soon as you see them again bring them here. I want to see my grandson Shippou that I've heard so much about. I want to see the people who have cared for you while you were over there." Kagome smiled and nodded at her mother.

"So, mum, I will be going to Genkai's to train with Yusuke for two months then I don't know how long the tournament takes, if I die, im sure Yusuke will come and tell you." Aria nodded and began picking up the well house wood.

"Kagome, you might want to get ready for your training, we will clean up the well house while your away." Hisao said. Kagome got up from her position of picking up wood,

"Really, grandpa! Thank you!" and with that, the demoness ran up to her room to get ready for training.

**Yusuke**

Yusuke had been training with Genkai for a few days now and it was even harder than when he first started. This time however he wasn't complaining for he knew he needed to get stronger, hell a girl was stronger than him. If she was a demon he'd understand, but she was human. _But remember Yusuke, she is older than you, she's 18 and you are 15, plus she has lived in a demon infested world for close to 3 years. So of course she's going to be hell strong. _He thought to himself.

"When the hell is she getting here, it would be good to train with someone else." He said out loud.

"Who is coming, you know I don't train just anyone, dimwit!" Genkai shouted as she came around the corner to check on Yusuke's progress in hovering over the spike.

"oh, yeah, grandma, some chick was with me when Toguro 'invited' me and she was able to get away from him, also Kurama said that he felt a zappy like energy when she bumped into him. Toguro 'invited' her as well." Genkai looked in thought.

"Dimwit, what is her name." Genkai lost patience and kicked Yusuke off the spike.

"damn it grandma! Her name is Kagome!" Yusuke said while rubbing his head (He hit the wall), _why would the old hag care, I mean Kagome only knows her ancestor who cares. _

"So she's alive." That threw Yusuke, he turned to face Genkai.

"What you expected her dead?" Yusuke asked as he sat on the floor glad for a small rest.

"Yeah, I expected her dead. She didn't tell me if she won or not!" Yusuke glared at Genkai. He then remembered something Kagome said while they were sharing stories.

_~ Flashback ~_

"hey Yusuke, when you get to Genkai's tell her she should check her letter box."

_~End flashback~_

"Old Hag," Yusukesaid to get her attention. She swung around and glared a Yusuke.

"what!?" she snapped. Yusuke glared at her again,

"Kagome said 'you should check your letterbox'." Genkai was stumped.

"I do check my letterbox!" she growled before dashing off. Yusuke sighed in relief then jumped to as Genkai zoomed back into the room

"Dimwit, get you but back on the spike, that's an extra 5 hours." And then she dashed off again. Yusuke grumbled and got back on the spike.

**Kagome**

Kagome was up in her room getting ready to leave for Genkai's, she packed many changes of clothes because they always got torn from training. Kagome had gotten a gift from Sango before she left the feudal era, it was a demon slayers outfit like Sango's but the amour is a silvery pink; she also got a mask like Sango's. Although demon slayer outfits almost never got destroyed Kagome only wanted to wear it at the tournament. So she packed a lot.

Once she was ready to go, she walked downstairs and wrote a note with the phone number and address for Genkai's on it. She turned to the freezer and grabbed an icy pole, she knew she wouldn't have one for a few months, so she decided to have it now. Kagome walked outside and saw her family still cleaning up, they hadn't even completed 1/10th of the well house debris.

"Stand aside, I'll get it done quicker. I also want to try out my powers." Her family ran to the house and watched her. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She allowed her wolf tail to appear, so she got speed. Like Kouga, Kagome made a small tornado as she was running around cleaning up everything. In 5 minutes she was done and a new well house stood.

"well, I'm off!" Kagome yelled at her shocked family, and she took off down the stairs. Before she disappeared down aria shouted at her daughter

"Kagome, your tail!" She smiled when she saw the tail vanish and a "thanks mum," was shouted.

**Genkai**

Genkai had been reading the letter that was sent by Kagome a month ago:

_Dear Genkai_

_I just want to say my thanks for training me, you didn't have too but you did. Although it was a good idea, because if you didn't you wouldn't be here. WE BEAT NARAKU! Well, I beat Naraku, I used my miko powers just like you told me and I won! Inuyasha just swung his Tetsusaiga around like it was a toy. He didn't even hear it telling him how he could beat Naraku, sometimes I wonder how I ever fell in love with that idiot. Anyway, during the battle Naraku nearly slipped past me and almost got __**Rin**__, but brave little __**Shippou **__moved her out of the way and Sesshoumaru told him to take her away. So they flew off and we beat Naraku. Sango and Miroku realised they are more brother and sister and Kouga realised the same thing about us! When I asked Sesshoumaru to train me a few months before the battle he did, that was good advice about using flattery, we ended up becoming close like brother and sister. So know I have two knew brothers and after the battle, we went to the village only to find Rin and Shippou curled up next to each other asleep, Sesshoumaru and I discussed them getting together and agreed. Then they woke up a short while after. _

_After dinner Shippou asked me if I could be his mother and I said yes, so Genkai, how are you my many times granddaughter. To think you are older than your ancestor and you trained her too._

_After I accepted I asked him if he loved Rin and he nodded with a very cute blush on his cheeks. I then asked if he could fetch Rin for me and he ran as fast as he could and told her to go to me. When she got to me she was blushing. I asked what was wrong and she told me Shippou grabbed her hand. SO CUTE! Anyway I asked her if she loved Shippou and she nodded whilst blushing an even deeper red._

_We headed back to dinner and I made a toast to the union of Shippou and Rin. So Genkai. Your ancestors are together._

_I'll see you next time I see you!_

_Kagome Higurashi._

Genkai was impressed not that she had any doubt of it occurring after all she was still there but then again paradoxes can be a bitch. She wondered when kagome would get here so that she could train some more.

"Genkai, are you home?"

_Speak of the devil._

**Kagome**

Kagome finished her icy pole as soon as she got to the steps, she then made sure no demonic accessories were on her and started up the stairs, she was nearly at the top when she called out to Genkai.

Genkai came around the corner all compossed.

"You're here late, you should have been here hours ago. Stop your dawdling. You have training to do."

"Whoa there Genkai_-sama_. I just got back from a pretty hectic time. I need a little rest." Genkai hit Kagome upside the head.

"Well, too bad. we have training to do!" then she went inside, leaving a grinning Kagome behind. Said grinner, grinned even more when she heard Genkai,

"Dimwit, stop slacking off!" and "Get the hell off that spike we have company!" Kagome walked to the door that Genkai disappeared into and stopped just inside it. There she saw Genkai and Yusuke in an argument, she sweat-dropped.

"Do they do this a lot?" she asked her-self out loud.

"Yes, about five times a day or more."

Kagome was not expecting someone to answer her question and there was a demonic aura in the direction of the voice. She swung around to see a young looking girl with green hair and wearing a blue kimono, she had red eyes and pale skin. _An Ice demon, now, I haven't seen one of those in a very long time. _The demon looked shocked and had her mouth hung open and her eyes wide.

"Milady!" she said and kneeled down in front of Kagome. The recipient of the bow was stunned,

"why are you bowing? Oh, you can get up." The ice demon stood up,

"You are General Kagome are you not. The sister of Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Kouga?" Kagome was stunned and nodded.

"Then as a high lord of the Makai I must bow to you or show complete disrespect to the ones who hold complete lordship over the Makai." Kagome just looked at the ice apparition like she had grown another head.

"Maybe you should explain..." Kagome

Paused as she realised she did not know the demon's name.

"Yukina, My Lady."

"Well then, maybe you should explain Yukina."

"The stories say that there was a meeting with the lords and ladies of the Northern, Southern, Eastern and Western Lands?" Kagome remembered.


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 4 – the festival**

_~Flashback~_

Once everyone woke up from their exhaustion induced sleep, they all decided to tell the other Lands who they were.

"Sesshoumaru, how are we going to do that?" Kagome asked her new brother. Sesshoumaru looked at kagome.

"We just have to send word to the other Lords about what we need to meet with them about and they will show up. They probably want to meet the people who defeated Naraku." Kouga said before Sesshoumaru had the chance to.

"They will bring their court and a few generals." Sesshoumaru added before Kouga could. The group began to prepare their meeting.

The day passed and by the end of it the lords had their invitations delivered and some people were starting to show up. The first to arrive was the people of the East. Kouga had run back to his pack and told them what had happened. They were all so excited they immediately split up and began spreading the news that the Group that defeated Naraku were now family of the Lord of the East and West.

The Lords and Lady's, Princess and Princes and Kagome's group all got together in the middle whilst everyone else spread out over the grassy plain.

"So, I believe we are here to celebrate the defeat of Naraku and the people who did that." said Daiki, the Lord of the North.

"Yes and more." replied Kouga. Hiroto, the lord of the south, looked at Kouga in confusion, but it was Daiki's wife, Asami that asked the question.

"What more could there be?"

"And why are humans with us, surely you and Kouga were the ones to defeat Naraku?" everyone stared at the Lady who asked the question.

"Actually, Lady Kimi, It was these people sitting with us that were the ones to defeat him." Sesshoumaru barely kept down the growl. Lady Kimi of the South scoffed,

"as if mere humans could defeat someone that powerful." Kouga and Sesshoumaru had to be held back by their sisters Kagome and Sango. Kimi looked shocked at the fact the two great lords could be held back by two human women. The other Lords and Ladies were interested in the proceedings, amusement flashed across their features as Kouga and Sesshoumaru glared at Kimi, they didn't really like her stuck up and pompous attitude. Hiroto glared at his wife and sighed.

"So, what is this 'more', did you chose one of them to be your mate or something." Kimi asked. She looked smug and waited for the affirmative, so that she could say how he was just like his father and he failed as a demon. When she didn't receive an answer she smiled smugly, thinking she was right. Then the sound of Laughter came and she opened her eyes expecting to see two blushing girls and two shamefaced demons. But instead, when she opened her eyes they were to four disgusted looking people and the other Lords and Ladies laughing.

"Ewwwww! That would be so gross!" Kagome almost yelled and Sango, Kouga and Sesshoumaru were nodding viciously.

"So, Kimi, anything else you'd like to assume?" Hiroto chuckled, but had a warning in his eyes. Too bad she chose to ignore that warning.

"It's probably just an act, they are just two human whores that want a little action and they see a chance to get into the lords' beds by them claiming to defeat Naraku." There was a thick silence, so thick in fact, Kimi thought she had won. She opened her mouth to taunt Sesshoumaru and Kouga, but was briskly stopped by growling coming from everyone in the room.

"What does that make us then Lady Kimi?" Kikyo asked, speaking for the first time. Kimi looked over at them and replied

"whore and a man whore." Miroku was beyond furious now,

"Well, _Lady _Kimi, you are extremely mistaken!" even though he had his voice normally, you could hear the fury.

"I am? Well then I would say you were slaves!" she laughed evilly. Kagome stepped right in front of the malicious demon.

"You will not talk to them like that!"

Hiroto had had enough of his wife (it was an arranged marriage) he got up from his seat and grabbed her.

"That's enough, Kimi! Remember your place!" he growled. She was a stuck up bitch. His parents had picked her for him; they saw the fact that she was the only princess of a clan and asked for her immediately. Kimi looked up at her husband; she and her parents saw the money and agreed eagerly.

"If you cannot keep your filthy mouth shut you will no longer be my wife and we will throw you out with nothing but the slaves' clothes on your back!" Hiroto shouted. She gulped and nodded.

Hiroto turned to Sesshoumaru and Kouga,

"I apologize for Kimi, now that she has shut up, will you explain what you mean by 'and more'?" Kouga and Sesshoumaru accepted the apology; it was Kouga who started speaking.

"We have done a ceremony-" he was cut off by Kimi, who jumped up and shouted

"Ha, I knew it, you are mated to the humans, your fathers would be disappointed, well Sesshoumaru's wouldn't because he after all went to a human princess and mated her! Following in your father's footsteps Sesshoumaru, how shameful and you Kouga are a disappointment to demons all over!" Everyone was furious even Asami and Daiki who had not joined in on the argument.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Sesshoumaru bellowed, Kouga was not far behind,

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Kagome, Sango, Kikyo and Miroku wanted so much to tear the bitch limb from limb but they needed to make sure Sesshoumaru and Kouga didn't lay a hand on her otherwise there would be war, even if Hiroto gave them the go ahead. Hiroto was absolutely fuming.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY WIFE OR LADY OF THE SOUTH! YUUTA!" he shouted. A demon came running in, _Must be Yuuta _thought Kagome.

"You are to escort Kimi back to the palace then get the servants to dress her in rags and send her to the streets. What she does from there has nothing to do with us. She is to take none of the possessions that we have given her." Yuuta nodded at his lord's request. Everyone at the castle hated Kimi; she was mean and thought she was above everyone else. He could tell Hiroto hated her as well, but could never get rid of her. Inside both Hiroto and Yuuta were grinning like boys at Christmas.

"wait." said Kagome and Sango. All eyes turned to them.

"Why don't we tell her the truth so she doesn't spread untruths around?" asked Kagome. Kouga grinned

"I'll do it!" everyone looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded. Eyes turned back to Kouga, who walked towards Kimi with a grin on his face. The ones who knew Kouga were worried but at the same time they were excited, the demon that had insulted them was going to get it. Meanwhile the others who didn't know him were wondering what the news was and why Kouga was smiling. Then Kouga stopped in front of the now disowned demoness and his grin vanished and was replaced by extreme anger. The ones who didn't know him shifted uncomfortably.

"IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER AND SISTERS LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND MUTILATE YOU BEYOND RECOGNISION THEN STRING YOU UP AS AN EXAMPLE! DO I MAKE MY-SELF CLEAR!" he roared, all the anger he felt while she was talking flowed out in those words. The demoness he was yelling at was so scared she wet herself then fainted. Sesshoumaru looked at the ex-Lady and frowned,

"Wait until she wakes up." He said which earned him may questioning looks, he then explained

"I am not going to make anyone else clean up her mess, and she didn't answer Kouga's question." He then smiled. Everyone nodded but looked questioningly at the male dog demon.

"Well, at least she didn't include us in her little rave, did she dad." Said a little girl's voice from the other side of the tent. The lords and lady swung their heads around to see who spoke and eye's widened on reaching the little 10 year old girl.

"Yes Rin, if she had of included you, Shippou or Kirara in the insults, she would have lost her head as soon as she was brought down from her position as lady of the south." stated Sesshoumaru with a little ice in his voice. Daiki and Asami looked at each other and then a Sesshoumaru,

"she's your child?" Asami asked hesitantly. Sesshoumaru looked at the Lords and Lady.

"I adopted her 3 years ago but only last night did she become by blood bonded daughter." The two lords and the one lady nodded and then they broke off hearing the sound of a recently cast out demoness very slowly waking up.

Sesshoumaru grinned and those that hadn't seen it before stepped back a few paces, he then gave the order for everyone to move her to the bed and move out of her sight and put the children in her line of sight. Once that was all done, the female demon opened her eyes and saw Kirara, shippou and Rin looking at her,

"Ah, you must be the servants children, you will help me into the bath and serve me for the day, if you do not I will place your parents into prison and lie to the lord about why they are to go there, you wouldn't want that now would you? Well, why aren't you moving? I can and will do it you know, I have done it before, I even killed demons that so much as crossed my path or once I finished having sex with them. You know, I will kill you if you do not obey me, I do it all the time and used to blame it on Naraku's attacks, I slaughtered hundreds, that's why there are pitiful amount of demons in the south, and I killed them all." She stopped there when she realised the children weren't helping her at all and she got angry

"why aren't you listening to me, I am the lady of the south!" she screeched, then she threw herself off the bed when she saw the children laughing. Kimi took threatening steps towards them.

Kagome was surprised, the female Demon had basically admitted all the wrong she had done, so was everyone else. _How stupid can you get? _That was the thought running through all heads as she sprouted fact after fact. Hiroto was shell shocked then furious _she killed all those demons, her people and made me imprison innocents. She has betrayed the Southern lands._

When the outcast (although she didn't know it) leapt out of bed and headed towards the children, Kagome, Sango and Sesshoumaru moved in quick to protect their children. The three stepped into the path of the newly found out whore. Kagome stood in front of Shippou, Sango in front of Kirara and Sesshoumaru in front of Rin. Kimi stopped and looked at them strangely.

"What do you think you're doing to our children!" spat Sango. Kimi then remembered everything and swung around to the sound of growls. She saw all the occupants with deep frowns on their faces. She shuddered and sunk to the ground and remembered all she had said moments ago, she looked back up to see Hiroto looking at her in disdain and obviously very, very, very angry.

After a massive yelling at by Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Hiroto and Kouga, Kimi was on the floor cleaning up where she made her mess earlier. She was angry and scared; she vowed she would have her placed back as Lady of the south but couldn't as long as Hiroto was alive. She decided to fix that problem.

Hiroto knew she was going to do something, so he wrote his will just in case something happened. When he was writing it Kimi was cleaning and once she finished that she was escorted back to the palace. Since she had admitted to killing most of the demon population in the south she had been sentenced to death later on after the festival. Once Hiroto finished writing the will he put it somewhere he knew Yuuta would look as Yuuta was his most trusted friend and guard. He then made his way out back to the rest of the lords and the ladies.

The festival was set so it would run for 3 days, the festival was a celebration of the defeat of Naraku and an alliance of the four lands. The first day passed and nothing happened, but on the second day Kimi showed up again.

When Kimi turned up, she brought an army of humans and demons from the enemy territories, the only ones prepared for the army were the ones that were suspicious of her coming back. This was: Hiroto, Daiki, Asami, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kirara, Shippou, Rin and Yuuta.

"Mum, we should take care of the army in their groups; everyone should take one of their own." Kirara shouted over the noise of the approaching army. So that is what they did.

Soon enough only Kimi was left with a few bodyguards, although it didn't take long to be rid of them. The 13 fighters were exhausted, but Kimi was full of energy since she hadn't fought. Everyone knew who her target was and they surrounded Hiroto, who was protesting at the action. (AN: *sarcasm* see how everyone listens to a lord.) Kimi soon wiped everyone but Hiroto and Kagome away. Hiroto couldn't take any more pain so he passed out. So now it was just Kagome vs. Kimi.

They started out with swords but they soon broke and went onto using claws. Kimi swiped at Kagome but said girl jumped out of the way just in time. Kagome then raked her claws down Kimi's chest from left shoulder to right hip. Kimi started glowing and shifted into her giant animal form, (Oh, I forgot to tell you what demons they were, you already know Kouga and Sesshoumaru, Daiki is a phoenix demon, so is Asami, Hiroto is a golden dragon demon, Kimi is a spider demon like Naraku.) Kagome had to laugh out loud at Kimi's form as it reminded her of Naraku. So in response Kagome shifted into her giant animal form. Kagome's body was one of a Dog, cross wolf, cross fox. She had a pinkish silver dog's body with a wolf's head and a fox's legs. She had her three tails out all their respective colours and styles.

They began fighting again, Kimi jumped up and tried to land on Kagome's back, but Kagome ran out of the way just in time, then swing around and chomped on one of Kimi's spider legs. Kimi screamed and figured she couldn't beat Kagome with brute strength so she thought of something else. The group of downed fighters and other people caught her eyes.

Grinning like a child at Christmas, Kimi ran to were the defenceless people and demons that attended were. Kagome caught sight of what she was going to do and just as Kimi poised to strike the people, Kagome leapt in front of the attack and took the whole force of it. Screams of "Kagome!" rang around the clearing. The defender didn't have enough time to recover before the spider demon took another few swipes at the people. Kagome was getting tired of the spider,

"Kimi! You will not hard any demon or human while I am still alive! You will die today for even thinking of attacking!"

All the demons and humans that attended the festival and were still there (a few had run for their lives) looked at the female demon. She had great strength and compassion. She was worthy of the title of General. Their respect for the good demon grew to the extent that they acknowledge Lady Kagome as a fearsome opponent.

Kagome was getting worn out from protecting herself and the others while she was being attacked by the annoying spider. Said spider was feeling joyous, she was getting all the free hits she could ever want. Kagome decided to end it. She roared and attacked.

Kagome swept under the spiders front legs (they were reared in the air) and jumped down on Kimi's head going for the kill, Kimi tried to doge but Kagome was putting her all into the attack. Kimi was squashed like a bug underfoot.

There was a shocked silence, and then extremely loud cheering swept around the area. Kagome was startled by it. She was about to drop, so she transformed back into her normal form (demon form with the tails, ears markings, etc.) and collapsed.

Kagome's feudal family ran over to her and saw that she was exhausted and had various wounds. Sesshoumaru yelled for a healer and Kagome was escorted into the healer's tent.

_~End flashback~_


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. This disclaimer is for the whole story.

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 5 **

"So how does that make everyone recognise me?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"Well, everyone knows who the leaders of the Makai are. There is a massive castle where they live and since demons can live for a long time we have seen the lords a few time in our lives. The lords are the ultimate peace keepers. However they mainly let the Makai run as it is, they only interfere if its something bad." Yukina explained. Kagome nodded then sighed with an annoyed look on her face.

"why woulldn't they be?" she muttered then smiled and turned to Yukina.

"Well, thanks for that, I know they are doing well in this time but do not bow to me, I hate that. Since I am going to be living here until the tournament, we are going to become good friends." Kagome stated. Yukina smiled widely and they both set off for the training rooms.

Once they got inside they came across an interesting scene between Genkai and Yusuke. Kagome gasped then burst out laughing. Yukina tried to compose herself but she too was laughing. There was Yusuke being dragged by the ear into a bathroom, well more like Genkai was trying to get him into the bathroom to take a bath but Yusuke had grabbed the doorframe and refused to go in. Genkai had let go of Yusuke's ear but grabbed his pants and started pulling. They both stopped when they heard Kagome and Yukina laughing. Yusuke blushed and relaxed his grip slightly, which gave Genkai the opportunity to pull Yusuke in the rest of the way and throw him into the massive bathtub. This made Kagome and Yukina only laugh harder.

After that interesting scene, Genkai led Kagome to the training rooms while Yusuke, still grumbling, took his bath.

"So Kagome, are you ready to begin training.." Genkai stated. Kagome laughed,

"Yeah, but I need to learn how to control my demon abilities." Genkai raised her eyebrow at this and Kagome explained the blood bonding to her. After she finished she saw the question in Yukina's eyes of how she became good enough friends with Kouga and Sesshoumaru, that they did the bond. So Kagome started from the beginning.

Yukina listened interested to how she became a demon; she was shocked to discover that Kagome and her family at one point had been enemies. Inuyasha, had tried to kill her for the jewel, then Lord Sesshoumaru, was after the tetsusaiga and remained an enemy for a while but had become an ally when Kagome had saved the lady Rin. Lord Shippou had tried to steal the shards to get revenge on the thunder brothers, General Miroku, had stolen the jewel then almost sucked them into the fabled wind tunnel. Lady Sango, had thought they were the enemy that had destroyed her village. Lord Kouga kidnapped Kagome because she could see the shards then had decided that she would be his. Lady Kikyo was brought back to life and wanted Inuyasha dead.

"Wow, Kagome, lots of people wanted you dead." Stated Yukina. Kagome turned to her and laughed.

"That is so true."

By now Yusuke had finished his bath and had arrived to hear the last question and Kagome's response.

"Why do you laugh when you say that?" Kagome turned to him with a smile on her face.

"Well, I have had many near death experiences and demons and humans after my life, I have grown stronger and can defend myself. It's just funny, because I used to be so weak I couldn't even hold a bow correctly, much less fire an arrow." Yukina looked shocked and Genkai just laughed. Kagome took notice of Yukina's look

"well, I couldn't just appear all powerful you know. I had to train really hard and Sesshoumaru and Kouga are hard task masters." Kagome shuddered as she remembered the intense training.

Kagome then looked up sharply, she then flashed her demonic aura and the demon came speeding towards her. Yusuke stared at Kagome as he felt her demonic aura but then flashed as he felt one speeding towards them. He went into defence but Kagome waved him back. Genkai looked at Kagome who nodded that it was okay.

As the demon entered the shrine and stepped into view, Yukina gasped and dropped to one knee, Kagome jumped up and down and Genkai and Yusuke stood clueless. The figure was tall, and had bright green eyes and brownish orange hair. He saw Kagome and put on a blank face and started walking, Kagome followed his example and put on a blank face and started walking. They met half way just blankly staring at each other. Yusuke and Genkai were still clueless and Yukina was still bowed.

Kagome and the figure suddenly jumped at each other and started hugging and laughing. What broke Yusuke and Genkai out of their trance was a statement from the figure.

"Mother, it has been so long!" Yusuke's jaw dropped that Kagome had a kid and Genkai's dropped as well, but for a different reason that Yusuke. She was meeting her ancestor.

"It has only been a day for me Shippou but, you are all grown now!" Kagome said excitedly. Yusuke then understood that this was the little fox demon that Kagome told him about. Kagome the asked how everyone was,

"they are all good; Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kirara and I are all generals. We did live in the middle of japan so we were ready to go to any of the lands but when the Makai came into being, we live in the middle of their ready to go anywhere. Actually we have our own land and our own people so we are not under the control of anyone but ourselves. We have alliances with all the lands even the ones outside the northern, southern, eastern and western ones. We are basically the peace keepers." Kagome looked so proud while Yukina, Yusuke and Genkai looked shocked that Kagome was friends with such beings.

Yusuke then snapped out of his trance,

"Kagome when I met you four days ago, you were still human then you flash your demonic aura and I find out you're a demon. What the heck is that about?" Kagome told Yusuke of the blood bonding.

"So you did do what I told you. I know now the effects of the bond are more than I thought." Shippou turned to him,

"so you're the one who gave mother the idea?" he asked. Yusuke nodded a little nervously, Shippou smiled brightly

"If you are ever in the Makai, don't hesitate to come and visit. We are thankful of our bond for so many reasons, so we will treat you as a king for what you have done." Yusuke looked a little nervous but nodded anyway.

Kagome then remembered her manners,

"Shippou this is Yusuke as you know, this is an ice apparition called Yukina, who notified me of what we were and this is your descendant Genkai." This shocked Yusuke and Yukina but Genkai looked really happy. Shippou turned to Genkai and walked up to her,

"Human or demon?" he asked seriously. She smiled and responded

"Both." Shippou grinned and hugged her.

"I always favour the mixed! Rin will be so happy" He said happily.

After all the excitement and catch ups were over shippou turned to Kagome and Yusuke.

"So, this dark tournament that's coming up, We have decided you will need to control your demon form and so I was volunteered to teach you." Kagome raised an eyebrow the shippou caved

"alright, we all wanted to teach you but we had to stay in Makai so we played scissors paper rock to decide who came to teach you. I won" he said smugly. Kagome laughed

"you were always the best at it."

Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha

"hey shippou, do you know what happened to Inuyasha?" Shippou turned from happy into angry in an instant and Kagome was worried at what happened.

"That filth! He tried to take control of us! He attacked Rin and Kikyo! He nearly killed them!" Shippou yelled. Kagome hugged him as she felt that he was going to lose control.

"Shippou calm down!" she yelled at him. Shippou calmed under her touch.

"I'm sorry I asked, it's alright now," Kagome said while rubbing him back. Shippou nodded and hugged her back.

"I'm sorry mother, I should have controlled myself." Kagome nodded.

Kagome straightened up

"right, well, we need to train for this tournament." Everyone nodded, Genkai and Yusuke headed for the training room while Kagome and Shippou headed for the forest.

**2 months Later**

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara were waiting at the dock for the boat to take their team to hanging neck island. Yusuke and the girl Kagome weren't there yet and they were getting impatient.

"Where are they, they are late!" said Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama just nodded and continued observing the other demons that were waiting for the boat.

"alright, every on the boat, we depart for hanging neck island!" the Captain yelled to everyone. Demon started moving onto the boat.

"wait! The rest of our team isn't here yet!" Kuwabara yelled back.

"too bad!" the captain said. Just then Yusuke and a tall person with a mask on arrived.

"we are here, hold your horses." Said Yusuke.

"right on ya get then!" the captain said and got the boat ready to go. Hiei stepped towards Yusuke and they started to fight, all the other demons couldn't see anything but only Kuwabara and Kurama could only see a blur.

"Hey Kurama can you see them properly?" Kuwabara asked his comrade, said fox shook his head. The masked fighter just walked up to the boat.

Yusuke and Hiei broke up and complimented each other then started moving to the boat after Kagome.

On the boat the captain called for a member of the team to step up to the ring that appeared. Kuwabara was going to go just to show off but when he saw the demons he turned to Yusuke

"Hey it's the captains duty to take charge-" he stopped as he noticed Yusuke was asleep he was about to wake him up when the masked fighter stopped him.

"Don't bother him; those two are very hard task masters. He needs his rest for this tournament." She then stepped towards the ring ignoring Kuwabara's shock that she was a girl then his statement of "girls can't fight."

Meanwhile Kurama and Hiei were discussing her "What did she mean _those two _were hard task masters, Yusuke only trained with Genkai?" Hiei stated, Kurama looked thoughtful "Genkai probably taught her and it became too much so she was passed on to someone else." Kurama said, nodding at his logic. Hiei looked out of the corner of his eye at the fox. _That is not what I was is strong, I can feel her power.._Hiei turned to watch the masked woman step forward then step back.

Kurama turned to see her only to watch her step back. He snorted _she stepped back in fear, what a joke. We are going to die with her as a team member. _He turned to see Hiei disappear, he went looking for him only to see him in the ring with the collapsed demons, glaring at the masked fighter.

Hiei's eyes widened as all the demons in the ring collapsed, had he just seen what he thought. She was so fast to him it only seemed as though she had stepped forward then back, but in between that she had defeated all the demons in the ring.

"the winner is the human team." The captain said grumbling. He ran up to the ring and stood next to her glaring.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked only whispering.

Kagome turned to face the shocked demon, she glanced over where her team, or the rest of her team were standing. She turned back to Hiei,

"you can ask later, the other demons are going to kill the others." He turned to see the demons ganging up on the remaining members. He then turned back to her,

"deal."

They then both vanished reappearing right next to each other facing the demons. They stared fighting the demons when they saw one go for Yusuke, Kagome smirked at this and just ignored it. Hiei turned to help him but was stopped by Kagome,

"leave him, he will be fine." Hiei then saw Yusuke get up and kill the demon. He turned back to the fighter and narrowed his eyes. Kagome saw this and smirked, but it couldn't be seen under the mask. She remembered when Genkai had cornered her before she left.

_~ Flashback ~_

"Kagome, wear this over your head." Genkai said as she handed Kagome a cloth. Kagome looked at it then at her,

"why?" she asked. Genkai shook her head,

"Unless you want to be recognised by every demon that was alive during the feudal era to recognise you, I would wear this!" she said sharply and Kagome quickly grabbed it then put it on.

"thanks, I don't want them too. It would be way too troublesome. I'd never get a moment of peace." She then finished tying it up.

"are you coming Genkai?" she asked when she faced Genkai again. Genkai nodded,

"I have unfinished business with Toguro, that needs finishing." Kagome knew what this meant, but nodded and heaved her bag over her back then went to meet Yusuke so they could leave.

_~ End Flashback ~_

Once all the demons were defeated, they arrived on Hanging Neck Island. Kurama was still thinking she was weak, Kuwabara was still stunned because he had seen the same thing as Hiei, Hiei was still wondering who she was because she didn't seem like the priestess from legend but more powerful, like another legend that he couldn't think of. Yusuke, he was still asleep. Kagome was mentally hitting herself for going too fast.

They got to their room and set Yusuke down on the couch, Kagome noticed as soon as he came in, she saw him grab the cup of coffee and move to sit behind them. She then nodded to him as soon as he stated sipping his drink he saw this and recognised a signal to keep quiet and they both watched together as the team, after a few minutes, discovered one of the cups of coffee were missing. She nodded only slightly, which he took as the signal to reveal himself. He slurped on his coffee and smirked as they all jumped up and whipped their heads around to face him, all except Kagome and Yusuke, who was still sleeping. Kagome only slowly turned to face him while Yusuke slept on.

"Hi, my name is Rinku" the kid said cheerfully. He was wearing jeans and a red and yellow shirt with a hat and four stars on his face under his left eye. He was squatting on the bench continually sipping the coffee.

"Hey, you got here before us!" Kuwabara yelled. Kagome shook her head; Rinku noticed this and smiled on the inside,

"Fibber! Fibber! I got here after. That's what good boys do. Oops I guess I forgot to knock though." Kagome smacked Kuwabara upside his head.

"Good job, masked one!" everyone thought he was complementing her on hitting Kuwabara but Kagome knew he was talking about her spotting him come in.

"I wanted to see who the guests were, I from team Rokuyukai. I wish I was a guest, they don't have to go to the debriefing ceremony about the rules and stuff." He said this as he finished off the coffee and started balancing on the cup.

"Rinku, stop playing with the human team. We will beat them tomorrow." Someone said as a figure with blond hair, tight white pants and black shirt appeared at the door way.

"Hi Zeru, I was just saying howdy to the team we are going to kill tomorrow." Zeru looked around the room and his eyes came to Kagome who was still in her chair drinking her coffee, then continued to roam.

"You'd want to be all rested for tomorrow, but I'd say that you wouldn't be able to defeat us even with as much rest as you can get." Kagome saw him whip his hand out and use fire to cut the cup in half. Rinku watched her as she followed the fire. _This one's different; she can see us so easily without even squinting. Just who is this masked person?_ "… or you'll resemble the coffee cup." Rinku was brought back as he saw the cup break, but he was still looking at the fighter.

"See you tomorrow!" he said as the two left.

_**With Rinku and Zeru**_

Rinku looked thoughtful as they continued walking, he was going to keep this quiet, _well, I might tell Chuu but no one else._

"did you see that one asleep on the couch, It was as if he knew we wouldn't attack him, or he was just asleep." Rinku though to put in his view that he was sure they wouldn't attack, but he didn't want to put Zeru on defence.

"I think he was just stupid like the rest of the team." Zeru took this answer and kept walking. Rinku still had the facade of cheerful and smug but he knew there was a lot to talk to Chuu about tonight.

_**With Team Urameshi**_

"Wow that kid was talking about death as if it were a toy!" Kuwabara stated shocked and a little disturbed. Kagome scoffed which brought everyone's attention to her, they silently asked for an explanation.

"What you do not realize, is that that kid is between 200-300 years old and has had plenty of death in his life." There was a silence that was broken by Kurama.

"How do you know that? Do you know him?" Everyone but Yusuke was silently begging for an answer even though they didn't show it.

"Well, judging by his height and the way he speaks plus his abilities, he would most likely be that age. And no, I do not know him, the first time I saw him was as soon as he came through the door." This stunned everyone but no one commented. Kurama didn't believe her, he though she was just making it all up. Kuwabara was suspicious and decided to watch her. Hiei however believed her and was going to ask her later.

Kagome had noticed that Yusuke twitched as soon as each came in but relaxed straight away. She knew that subconsciously Yusuke knew they were there, but he didn't sense that they were going to attack so he did nothing.

"well, I'm going to my room, don't bother me till tomorrow, unless you absolutely need me for anything." She was telling Hiei that if he wanted to talk to her that she would be in her room. She got up and went into her room closing the door behind her and locking it while turning on the light. She went over to her window and opened it. A few seconds later Hiei appeared and stepped into the room. She closed the window, and drew the curtains. She then went to her bed and sat down and gestured for Hiei to begin.

He started questioning immediately.

"who are you? How did you get your power, you couldn't have gotten it by yourself? why are you really here? How do you know so much about demons?" Kagome grinned and began answering

"Your right I didn't get my power by myself, I had help, I am only here because I was forced to, and I know so much about demons cause of my teachers and I lived in the feudal era for three years."

Hiei growled

"that didn't tell me anything." Kagome sighed.

"so you really want to know everything?" he nodded

"then tell me what you think first?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at her but she just smiled back.

"Fine. I think you are a weak human who used demons for your own gain to get power. I think you are here as a spy for the committee or some other power, you are not here by force, but it was all set up, how else would you, a human wench be able to defend yourself against demons." Kagome was frowning by the time he had finished.

"well okay, everything you said was incorrect except the fact I am not here by force," she held up a hand to silence him so she could continue,

"I only realised now that I could in fact protect my family and friends from these Toguro monsters, but when I was 'invited' I was unable to." Hiei looked confused but quickly cover it up with a waiting for explanation expression. She looked him in the eyes and frowned.

"Hey this may seem like a weird question, but are you related to Yukina at all?" the reaction was immediate. Hiei had whipped out his sword and pointed it at her.

"If you ever think of telling her you will die in seconds." Kagome nodded and he put his sword away.

"Okay, but before I tell you, I must ask are you younger or older than her?" he frowned but said older.

"Okay do you know of the festival held around 500 years ago?" Hiei nodded

"Do you remember how it started, were you there at the first one?" She asked. Hiei reluctantly nodded starting to get an idea of who he was talking to. _No way, she couldn't be! I was only a kid then but I saw the battle. _Kagome saw his eyes widen slightly and knew he was getting the idea. She reached up and took off the cloth. The last bit covering her face fell and Hiei gasped and dropped to one knee much like what Yukina had done. Kagome sighed and lent back on the bed,

"Please get up." Hiei got up quickly, he didn't like people who though too big of themselves and he had to see her facial expression to see if she was too arrogant. All he saw was annoyance so he was curious, but her next sentence told him that she didn't think highly of herself.

"Don't bow to me, I hate it. Why do you think I wear the mask?" Hiei had respect for her because she was a general of the Makai, she had lordship over the lands.

"what do you mean 2 months ago you couldn't protect them, you protect the Makai?" Kagome gestured to the chair in the corner; Hiei walked over and leant on the arm of it. Kagome chuckled.

"Okay, I will tell you, that event, for me, happened only 2 months ago." She almost laughed outright at the look on Hiei's face, but didn't want to alert the others so she held it in.

"Okay, I am a time traveller, It started on my 15th birthday, I was in my families well house on the shrine when I went in to find my cat, I was then grabbed by a demon called mistress centipede and dragged down the well. I woke up in a forest…" Kagome continued telling Hiei all about her Feudal era adventure.

"… so I was so angry at Inuyasha and what he had done to us. I did go home and vent. Then I went back to help everyone with Kikyo. Then I went to Sesshoumaru and he disowned Inuyasha from the Western Lands, I recon even Touga was turning in his grave at Inuyasha's actions. Oh, Touga is their father or he is more called Inutaisho. But anyway, after a trip back home, I decided to go to Kouga to tell him of what Inuyasha did. Kouga was furious and declared Inuyasha banned from his lands. I went back to Kaede's village and the others asked me to get more Ninja food. I had to pass the God tree to get to the well, whenever I pass that tree I get infuriated and think of what he did. Anyway, I was shopping when I ran into Kurama…" She continued

"… then I came across Yusuke fighting or more like being beaten by Toguro. I was shocked that there were demons in this time as I thought they were all gone. Toguro thought I was a complete innocent and used me to try to get Yusuke to agree to the tournament. I got away fromm him using the strength that Sesshoumaru and Kouga had helped me achieve. He the invited me to the tournament saying if I didn't he would kill my family so I agreed. Yusuke and I talked on the way home…" Kagome looked over at Hiei to make sure he was up to speed. Hiei nodded for her to continue.

"…so, I went back to the feudal era and told everyone what was happening but I remembered about the blood bonding…" Kagome then told him all about the festival and the events at Genkai's, "… And so Yusuke and I left for the boat to this place. You know from then on." Hiei nodded in understanding.

Kagome looked at the time and noticed they had been talking for a few hours.

"well, we will need our rest for tomorrow. Good night Hiei. Oh, make sure it's you or Yusuke who wakes me up tomorrow, I don't want anyone else to see my face." Kagome yawned; Hiei nodded in understanding and left closing the window behind him.


	6. Chapter 6: First Round

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 6 – the first round**

It was Hiei that woke Kagome up the next morning as Yusuke was still asleep. While Kagome was getting ready, Hiei took the chance to ask a few more questions that had been brought to his mind.

"Does Yusuke know all about this?" he asked, Kagome looked a bit surprised but answered anyway.

"Yeah, when we first met and we were walking home, we swapped stories although I didn't tell him everything and then for the two months of training at Genkai's I told him everything else. His reactions were funny." Kagome chuckled as she finished putting on her slayers outfit that she got from Sango.

Kagome looked around her room,

"What weapon should I take with me?" Hiei looked over her shoulder at the collection of weapons. There were swords, staffs, sutras, a weird looking claw extension thing (the claw thing that Kouga gets) and a boomerang looking thing.

"How the hell did all that get here?" Hiei asked. Kagome looked up from her selection.

"I put a spell on the bag." Hiei nodded then looked at the selection,

"you should use the swords. You won't want to give away who you are with your powers." Kagome nodded and grabbed an old weird looking sword. Hiei glanced at it but took no notice of the odd aura surrounding it.

Kagome put her mask back on and walked out of the room with Hiei following. Unfortunately, Kuwabara was in the living room and notice them both walk out of Kagome's room.

"Hiei why were you in a girls room! Were you two doing something you shouldn't have been?" he yelled with a suggestive tone on the second sentence. Hiei just glared at him, and Kagome just shook her head and turned away from the baka.

"Don't be a fool Kuwabara, they wouldn't do anything like that…" everyone's heads turned towards the couch where Yusuke's voice came from,

"are you awake Yusuke?" Kagome asked but all she got in reply was a loud snore from the boy. Kagome sweat dropped then shook her head and walked away.

Once everyone but Yusuke were up and had finished breakfast, the team headed over to the stadium. Once they were there Kagome's eyes started raking the crowds for her friends, but before she could search the whole arena she was called over by her team.

"So, who's gonna take on who?" Kuwabara asked as they spied their opponents.

"I will take Rinku." Kagome said calmly, "you guys can sort the rest out yourself." And with that said Kagome moved closer to the ring getting ready for her fight.

Kurama looked over at her; _of course, she will go for the easiest looking fighter. It just goes to show how weak she is. _Kurama thought. When he came back to the world outside, he discovered that Yusuke had given Kagome leadership of the team as he was unavailable. Kagome was now facing Rinku in the ring, both waiting for the signal to begin.

Rinku and Kagome were staring at each other deciding what moves would be best to use. The bell rang signalling the start of the fight. Rinku whipped out his yoyo's and flung them at her. Kagome dodged easily, she was still deciding what move to use as she didn't want to kill the kid but she did want to win the match. The move came to her as she continually dodged Rinku's moves. Flashing out of sight she moved up behind Rinku. But before she could unleash her attack, Rinku spotted her and flung his yoyos at her making her move away.

"Wow, your pretty good, young Rinku." Kagome said through her mask, making her voice change. Rinku smiled widely.

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, but I know this isn't the best you got." Rinku said cheerfully. Kagome smirked under her mask,

"oh, and how to you know this?" Rinku looked serious now,

"I know because you spotted me as soon as I came in the door and you watched Zeru's fire cut the cup." Kagome shrugged as her team mates except Hiei and Yusuke gasped.

Kagome smiled under her mask although they couldn't see it they could hear it in her voice,

"well, why don't we kick it up a notch?" Rinku nodded and brought out more yoyos,

"bring it on. If I win I want to see under that mask." Kagome moved into a better fighting position.

"Well, I'd better not lose than, because I would hate for my face to be shown."

With that said, Kagome moved in. she pulled out her two swords and used them to block the yoyo's that came towards her. She then cut the youkai infused string with her blades. Rinku stood shocked, but quickly shook it off as she came in for another attack. Rinku flung out his remaining yoyo that he had kept hidden. Kagome was unprepared for it so it hit her right hand making her drop the sword that was in it. Before Rinku could go in for a second hit, Kagome came up behind him and used the hilt of her remaining sword to knock Rinku out.

As Rinku hit the floor of the ring, Koto, the announcer and judge, started the countdown. Once it was over Koto walked up next to Kagome, grabbed her hand and raised it in the air.

"And the masked fighter is the winner!" the air was loud with boo's and put down but Kagome just ignored them and walked over to were Rinku was lying and picked him up. She jumped off the ring and walked over to the wall where his team was. As she put him down Rinku came too.

"Damn, and I wanted to see under the mask." He whined. Kagome laughed lightly. She bent down and whispered in his ear.

"After this round of the tournament, I will show you if you follow me." She started walking away when she heard his faint "I will' with her demon ears. Without turning around she spoke

"it's settled then."

As Kagome got back to her team, there were suspicious looks from Kuwabara and Kurama, but Hiei and Yusuke showed no interest, Hiei cause he already knew and Yusuke because he was still asleep. Kagome watched as Kurama was called up to fight. She took the opportunity to look around the arena for her friends but she hadn't found them yet. She lent up against the wall when she was touched on the shoulder by one of the audience members. She swung around to see the smiling face of a young child. He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Mum wanted me to tell you they will meet with you after the round; they also said it's also okay to bring the child if he wants to know." He added when it looked like she was going to decline.

"Your one of theirs, but which one?" Kagome asked the child. The boy smiled,

"Kikkyo and Miroku." Kagome smiled and said she would go. The child left and she turned around to see what was going on.

It had changed from Kurama to Hiei and Hiei was in the process of using dragon of the Darkness flame. It hit Zeru and threw him into a wall before incinerating him. Kagome looked over at Rinku to see what his reaction was. He looked thoughtful but not overly concerned.

It was then someone else's turn; the other team tried to run but were stopped by someone in the tunnel. A drunken looking fighter came out of the tunnel. Kagome again glanced at Rinku and saw he looked a little relieved and happy.

When Kagome felt his aura she smiled, he was a drunken fighter and a good one to boot. She felt Yusuke stir and then he was on the arena in a flash. Kagome only vaguely listened as Yusuke and the fighter named Chu rambled and had their match, as she had spotted two human women in the audience. They were with another that was not demon or human. She knew who it was as she had felt this sort of aura before when she almost died defeating Naraku. There was a grim reaper among the crowd. However she seemed to be off duty.

When Kagome saw they looked worried for Yusuke she realised who they were. They were Keiko, Boton and Shizuru. Yusuke had told her all about them and what they had been up to. What she was wondering and nervous about was the fact that they were there. Kagome watched as Yusuke's match ended with him the victor.

As they stepped out of the arena they headed back to the rooms. Kagome however walked in a different direction to her team mates telling them that she would meet with them later. When she got out of the stadium, she stopped.

"You don't have to follow at a distance. I invited you so there is no need to hide, Rinku." Kagome said. When Rinku stepped out of the shadows, he grinned and walked up beside her.

"You're really good lady." Kagome thanked him and they continued walking together. After walking a bit further, Kagome stopped; she bent down to Rinku's level and looked at him.

"Stay here and all will be revealed." She then flashed away from where Rinku was and appeared a few meter away.

Rinku watched as a group of hooded people appeared in front of Kagome. Words were had before the group reached up to their hoods. When their hoods came down, Rinku gasped as he looked at the Lords and Generals of the Makai. He was seriously beginning to wonder at who the masked fighter was to be able to meet with such high ranking demons. Rinku straightened as Kagome reached up to her mask. She used the material to cover her face as she took off the mask.

When her hair fell out of the mask Rinku was beginning to have suspicions about who the masked fighter really was and he felt less painful about the fact he lost to her. When the mask was fully off and Kagome revealed her face she turned to where Rinku was and smiled. Rinku's suspicions were confirmed and he felt honoured to be in her presence. She beckoned him over and he obeyed.

Kagome watched as Rinku came to her. He looked in awe of the demons standing around him. Kagome giggled slightly as she saw the look on Sango's, Kikyo's and Rin's faces. They wanted to hug him and tell him how cute he was, but they maintained their image. Kagome bent down to Rinku's level again and sighed loudly as he bowed to all of them.

"Stand up Rinku, I don't like people bowing." Kagome said frustrated.

"You'll have to get used to it Kagome, it will always happen." Sango said. She was used to it but she didn't have to like it. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I understand but it is very annoying." Kagome said dryly. Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. Kagome grumbled to him for the moment then remembered her guest.

Rinku was confused.

"Why are you here, in this tournament? And you have been missing for so long." Kagome sighed.

"You can tell him Kagome; meet us in this room once you are done." Kouga said as he passed her a piece of paper. Kagome nodded as her family turned and disappeared. She sat down and motioned for Rinku to do the same.

"It is a long story; sit and I will tell you." So Kagome told him about toguro.

"…and so, that is why I am here." Rinku was astounded that Kagome didn't have a choice in the matter.

"You must keep this a secret though." Kagome added as she was putting her mask back on.

When the two waved goodbye and Rinku promised not to tell anyone of who she was they went their separate ways. Kagome met up with her family and caught up on everything they had been up to. Kagome found out that Miroku and Kikkyo had 8 children and they were grown up, except the youngest, who was the child Kagome had spoken to. Sango had found a demon by the name of Raizen and they had had a few children.

Raizen was another lord of Makai and so they couldn't stay together. Kagome laughed a little when she found out that Yusuke's ancestor was her sister. However she could not let Yusuke or anyone else know otherwise it would cause great damage. Rin and Shippou had a number of children but they had all grown and had children of their own. Sesshoumaru remained unmarried saying that he had Rin and needed no other child. Kouga had Ayame and they had a few children. Almost all these children had grown and had their own children and theirs had had their own and so on. Genkai had arrived with them as well but was staying there for the night to discuss what was going on.

When Kagome got back to her room, as she opened the door she came across. The three girls in the lounge area and they guys were playing cards with them. Kagome (who had her mask on), sweat dropped at the sight. When she walked in, she was questioned by Hiei. They room went silent as they saw the figure in their room. The girls and Kurama and Kuwabara jumped. Kagome sighed inaudibly.

"I was hoping to get in without being noticed." Yusuke laughed.

"Good luck with that. I heard you as the door opened, ka-" Yusuke got abruptly cut off as Hiei and Kagome both covered his mouth. The room was tense, Yusuke looked confused before realisation dawned on his face, and he then looked sheepish. The two uncovered his mouth. Hiei grumbled and Kagome sighed.

"Sorry, that was a close one." Yusuke said while rubbing the back of his head.

"What do I call you then, if I can't call you by your name?" Kagome shrugged. Hiei was the one to speak up.

"Just say, 'hey you or masked fighter' stuff like that." Hiei then vanished into his room. Yusuke shrugged. Kagome looked at Yusuke in a new light after being told who he was. Keiko noticed and thought that Kagome had a crush on Yusuke.

"So, Yusuke. Is this the last fighter?" Boton asked eyeing the look on Keiko's face. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, she and I met up when Toguro invited me to the tournament. She was forced as well. And before you ask, I have been sworn to secrecy regarding who she is, so don't bother asking." Yusuke said as Boton opened her mouth. Boton pouted. Keiko looked like she wanted to kill someone. Kagome took the opportunity to flee to her room to get ready for the next day's round.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Jin

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 7 – Meeting Jin**

Kagome was not happy, she found out that there was not a match the next day. She decided to get away from her team and escape to the outdoors. So walking through one of the forests she was muttering to herself. She could go find Rinku but she didn't know where he would be or if he was even still on the island.

Suddenly there was a demonic aura and she went up on guard. She looked around and found someone leaning against a tree, seemingly asleep. She knew that if she neared him, he would wake instantly. She was about to walk away when she saw them. She froze in her steps and stared at them. He had long pointed ears and they were twitching. She did not move, because she knew if she did… let's just say she wouldn't be moving away from the contestant. She sat down, having to sit on her hands to stop them reaching out to the boy.

She then took the opportunity to study him. He had bright red hair and a small horn in the middle of his forehead. He wore what looked like a long black cloak, with the hood pulled back. She started glaring at him, he was too handsome for his own good and the ears did not help. She knew he was not asleep, but he didn't move. She didn't know how long both were sitting there, just that she didn't move away and he didn't open his eyes.

Finally after an hour, the silence was broken.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome almost squealed, she loved his voice, however she kept her face blank.

"I am trying not to molest you." She muttered under her breath, unfortunately for her he heard. He laughed loudly and Kagome almost swooned at the sound.

"Now , why would you do that?" He asked after he'd finished laughing.

"Your ears. I just wanna touch them." She pouted. He gave her weird look. Kagome sighed then pouted.

"I have an obsession for demonic ears." The man laughed at her which caused Kagome to pout more.

"Sorry, but that is the weirdest obsession I have ever come across." The man stated through his chuckles. Kagome just pouted more. The man stopped laughing and moved closer to her. Kagome was a bit startled, but she remained in her seat.

"I'm Jin! I saw your fight against Rinku. Impressive for a new-comer. I know you're a demon or have demon blood otherwise some of those moves would have been impossible."

A few meters away, Shippou sat with Miroku hidden in a bush watching the two, while hiding their presence from the two.

"So, this is the one Miroku? Wow, they will get along great." Shippou whispered to his brother/uncle. Said ex-monk nodded while smiling.

"After what she went through with Inuyasha she deserves someone like Jin. They will be perfect for each other. We will just have to watch closely for them to get together. I wouldn't be surprised that if after this tournament she will get together with him. This will be a fast connection. I can feel it."

Shippou nodded at Miroku's words. He could see it happening this way as well.

"Well, Miroku, if we want this to work, lets leave them at it. We should go back to the others." Shippou said after a few more minutes of watching his mother and soon to be father. Miroku nods and they both slip away leaving the two soon-to-be lovers alone.

_**With Others**_

The remainder of the spirit detective team were at their apartment chilling with the break time they had. Kurama however was thinking quite hard on the masked fighter. He was still trying to figure out who it was and what their strengths were. When he had asked Hiei about what he thought, the hybrid stunned him with a comment about asking the actual fox. When Kurama asked the fox, Youko promptly told him to open his senses and eyes.

Youko secretly told Hiei he knew who it was but didn't want to have to tell Suuichi everything. Instead he'd let the boy figure it out.

Yusuke was sitting next to Keiko, who looked slightly angry yet smug at the same time.

"Whats with that look Keiko?" Shizuru asked. Kieko looked stunned and confused but then sheepishly smiled.

"what look?" she tried to brush it off, but Shizuru wasn't taking the bait.

"lets go for a walk, shall we." Shizuru said as she grabbed Kieko and walked out of the room.

As the two walked out of the hotel they were staying at, they began looking for a place where they could talk. Where they found one, Shizuru dragged Kieko over and sat her down in front of her. Shizuru stood over Kieko and asked the question again.

"What was that look for Kieko?"

Keiko was about to lie, but thought better of it.

"I don't like the Masked Fighter. She's a woman and Yusuke knows about her and even Hiei is around her and-"

"Your jealous." Shizuru cut her off. Kieko looked indignant.

"I am not jealous!" Kieko shouted. When that got a few looks their way, Kieko blushed and looked down.

"You are. If you go back and think about the words you just said then that will tell you that you are jealous."

Kieko thought for a minute then sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'm jealous of her and I don't even know her name, which Yusuke does!" Shizuru sighed at Kieko's words.

"Do you really think there is anything to be jealous over? Listen Kieko, my instincts tell me that you got nothing to be jealous over." Kieko nodded and both girls smiled. Kieko got up and then they started walking.

Something told Shizuru to look to the left and so she did. _My eyes tell me the same thing._ She thought as she watched the masked fighter and a demon with red hair talking.


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Fight

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 8 – The Next Fight**

It was time to fight again as the morning came and Kagome was woken up by Yusuke who then ran out to eat breakfast. She sat and ate a croissant as Yusuke stuffed his in his mouth and as Kuwabara just sat and stared at his. Kagome had a feeling that something had happened to Kuwabara that caused him to be afraid.

She knew he was afraid, it was written in his spiritual aura. However she only listened as he tried to tell Yusuke what they nightmare was, but Yusuke being Yusuke didn't listen.

"Where are Kurama and Hiei? They're better at this stuff." Kuwabara asked. Kagome was wondering the same thing.

"They're probably going to meet us in the arena." Yusuke said as he finished drinking his breakfast drink.

Kagome kept an eye on Kuwabara as they walked out of the room but then moved her eyes to the path in front.

When they reached the arena and were walking towards the battle grounds, they were stopped by a man in a blue uniform and a red scarf with a pacifier in his mouth and Jr. written on his forehead.

"Looks like we have a fan." Yusuke said, however Yusuke was incorrect in his assumption as it was actually Koenma, his boss as a spirit detective.

Kagome didn't actually listen closely to what they were saying, something about a spirit egg, because her mind had turned to a certain red headed wind demon. She didn't know why she was so attracted to this demon but something was pushing her towards him, not that she was resisting. It was nice to be attracted to someone after Inuyasha to show that she could move on.

She broke out of her thoughts as Yusuke started moving off and she followed closely behind.

When they arrive in the arena she jumped up onto the platform and watched as the other team did the same. Her thoughts began to turn to Jin again when Kuwabara's shaking brought her out of it. His aura was lathered in shock and fear as he gazed upon the other team.

"It's them, their real."

"the foxgirls?"

"no, the three fighters on the other team. They're the same ones from my nightmare."

"what?" Yusuke said on shock and confusion.

_If he was born in the feudal era, he would have been a very powerful monk_, Kagome thought.

The more Kuwabara told us about his dream the more Kagome disliked the fat troll pointy eared demon.

When the MC told them time was up, Kagome wondered where Kurama and Hiei got to, but then turned her thoughts back to the platform and on her opponents.

They decided it would be a three on three fight and Kagome got ready. She really did not like the small fat demon scientist.

As the fight began she noticed that the man with the reddish hair was coming towards them quicker than the others with great amounts of spiritual energy on his hand.

"Move out of the way." She said as she quickly got out of the way of the attack. Kuwabara and Yusuke jumped but were then open to the man with the long hair to attack them with an invisible attack.

She dashed back to the boys as they got up. The last fighter on their team with orange hair threw what looked like yellow disks. Kagome made sure to dodge them all. The boys were having trouble.

Kagome took on the orange haired and long hair opponents but looked over to see how the other two were doing. What she saw made her ditch her opponents and race to help Kuwabara who was about to be hit with the grizzly claw attack from the red head.

She gave them pointers on how to dodge attacks but the boys were still rookies and could not comprehend the power that the men had.

The fight continued with dodging the attacks and the boys getting hit by the invisible one. Kagome figured it out. They attack with the blades as a distraction then hit the boys with the invisible attack. _A brilliant plan._

Suddenly the fighters became more vicious in their attacks. The fighting continued and then Kagome saw it. Yusuke was dodging one attack but the grizzly claw was coming straight for him. Kagome ran over and kicked her long descendant nephew out of the way.

"Masked fighter!" came from Kuwabara but from Yusuke he whispered her name.

"Kagome."

When Kagome got hit by the attack a face with red hair and kind features flashed into her mind.

"Jin." Kagome then hit the wall and everything went dark for a moment as her body was wracked with pain.

As she tried to regain her strength she saw that her team mates were about to get hurt. She jumped up from where she landed and ran over and kicked the foes out of the way. As she landed she gave the boys some advice.

"You may feel sympathy for them and not attack but no matter what, they will attack you to kill you." She said as she turned. Inside Kagome was relieved that she had decided to wear the slayers mask under the material otherwise she would have been exposed.

"Look what we have here. The damage from the attack damaged some of the masked fighters mask, unfortunately they had a mask on underneath so we do not get a clear view.

Soon , a demon flew down from the sky and landed hard on the arena before sliding off and crumpling in a heap on the grass.

Then soon after came a robot to hit the ground followed by Kurama and Hiei landing on its shoulders.

Hiei noticed that Kagome's first mask had been damaged but saw that she had the silver mask on underneath protecting her identity.

Kagome listened as Kurama told them that the things on the humans backs were controlling them and taking them off would prove fatal as well as it was the doctor who caused the human's master illness in the first place.

Kagome, Kuwabara and Yusuke just wanted to kill the slimy troll and grew angrier with the doctor's laugh. Kagome then remembered something Genkai taught her.

When Kagome could see that the boys were getting over emotional she stopped them.

"Stop and think boys. He is manipulation you through your emotions." However they ignored her words and ran towards Doctor Ichigaki. She saw the orange hair and long haired members jumped off the red head and fly over to Yusuke and Kuwabara knocking them away from the horrible doctor.

Kagome had a sudden though about Jin. _I bet that Jin could fly better than that. Whoa keep your head in the game girl._ Kagome then watched as the boys continued to try and get at the doctor only to be blocked by the males. Kagome was still trying to remember everything about what Genkai taught her.

She watched as Kuwabara tried to reason with them but she could not do anything to help as she was gathering her strength for what Genkai taught her to do.

When Kuwabara hit the ground she ran over to see if he was okay.

She listened as Yusuke yelled at them but told him that Kuwabara's plea worked as they had missed his vitals.

"Their true selves have awoken but they will not be there for much longer." She said as she got back onto the platform to make sure she is not out if there is a count down.

"They're at war with their own bodies. And their losing." Yusuke muttered, looking at the opponents with pity as they cried blood pleading Yusuke to kill them.

She stood back and watched as Yusuke could finally see the attacks. She looked over at the doctor to see him with a calculator out muttering about 52% or something like that.

"Percentages are for poker." She heard Hiei say and just had to internally giggle.

She focused her attention back on Yusuke to see him gaining strength and his power rising in the middle of battle.

_I've seen this before when we would fight in the feudal era. _Kagome remembered.

She watched him jump up to release his spirit gun on the three. She jumped up next to him.

"Wait Yusuke. It's alright." She grabbed his arm and pumped her miko powers into his arm so that it would temporarily disable his arm but purifying his demon energy in that arm.

She stepped in front of him going through what Genkai taught her. Kagome began chanting and her spiritual energy flowed out. When they got closer she put up a barrier that held them in front of her and stabbed each on in the heart while chanting. When she released them, they fell to the ground.

"Hey, what gives. Why'd you stop me if you were just going to kill them yourself?" Yusuke asked a bit shocked since Kagome didn't seem like the type to kill unnecessarily.

"I did what I had to Yusuke." Kagome told him that because she did not know if it was going to work or not.

She watched as the other surrounded Doctor Ichigaki and then watched as he stabbed himself with a needle and grew in power and size. _Still looks ugly though._ Kagome thought. She was about to step forward when Hiei disappeared to help Yusuke. She looked over at the males to find that they were alright. When she heard Metamura crying about them not coming back she decided to step forward.

"Save your tears Metamura. Your boys aren't dead." She said. She ignored Yusuke when he asked her about it. But inside she was completely relieved that it had worked. _I'm so glad I did not make a mistake. That was my first time using that technique._

She watched as there was the reunion and she couldn't help but sweat drop mentally. _There is a reunion like this in the middle of a demon tournament._

She continued to watch the reunion with an invisible smile. _Oh well. At least they are all alive._

_I wonder who out next team is that we have to battle?_


	9. Chapter 9: Jin's Team

**Love of the Wind**

**Chapter 9- Jin's team**

_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no! Not them please! Not team Masho! _Kagome was going insane with panic on the inside but on the outside there was nothing showing. _Team Masho is Jin's team._

She was low on energy from using the ability to help the three humans regain themselves, but not as low as Genkai would have been if she had have been here and done it._ Actually this might be a good idea. I could test how good he is._

"Captains choose your terms!" the MC called out. Kagome had missed everything else as she had been thinking of Jin.

Yusuke and Jin walked up to each other showing the height difference between the two.

"A one on one, on one, on one, on one, on one. With all, like the toes on one foot." Yusuke looked like he had no idea what Jin said thanks to his accent.

"Whatever he said." Yusuke stated.

"The captain have agreed on a one on one match with all five fighters." Kagome inside was happy that she could fight Jin so she could see his abilities and to see how he matched up with Kagura.

_He will be much better I'm sure._ Kagome thought.

Yusuke jumped down to where they were all resting.

"This is bullshit. Kuwabara can't fight" Yusuke stated.

"He's not the only one unable to fight." Kurama stated as he looked over to Hiei. "and the masked fighter does not have all her strength."

"Damn." Yusuke swore. Just then an announcement came over the speakers about heading over to the medical tent.

"Just as long as they don't grab my balls and make me cough." Yusuke said as they walked over. Then he got a look at the nurse.

"Scratch that." He looked at the hot nurse that walked towards the group. Kagome rolled her eyes.

As the nurse moved her hand over the group it came to a rest on Hiei and herself.

"Would you two follow me please." Kagome had a bad feeling, Kuwabara was more injured than her so why didn't she take him? As she followed she motioned for Boton to bring Kuwabara closer to the medical tent.

When they got to the tent the nurse asked a few questions, but Kagome kept her guard up. When she felt the beginnings of a spell she switched Kuwabara with herself just as the barrier went up.

"What! How did you do that!" the nurse screeched.

Kagome just ignored her ad walked over to the wall away from the 'medical tent'. She heard as Kurama told Yusuke what the enchantress was but Kagome had met ones like her before in the feudal era.

She went up to Yusuke and Kurama.

"I'll take Jin." The two looked at her in question.

"I have more strength than you think and I want to fight Jin." Kagome stated firmly to the boys. They hesitated and then nodded.

Kagome watched as there was a bit of tension between Jin and another of his team. Then a smaller member stepped forward. Yusuke was about to go but Kurama held him back and went up instead.

Kagome watched as Kurama was fighting his opponent until Jin caught her eye. He was looking in her direction with a questioning expression on his face. The look was one she was used to from her family in the feudal era. _Do you want to fight with me?_ Kagome looked over at the demon and nodded her head. Jin grinned then turned his head back to the fight. Kagome did the same thing but she continually glanced over at Jin. She noticed his ears were like a humans again. As she watched him, she had her mask on and therefore no one could see her eyes, she notice that he glanced in her direction a few times, just like she did to him. She then focused her eyes on the match.

She felt bad, her team mate was fighting and all she could think about was her soon to be opponent. When Kurama beat his opponent he remained on the platform to fight another opponent. When the fighter from Jin's team took off his cloak Kagome noticed Jin watch this member with more interest than he did the previous member. Kagome guessed that Jin might like this teammate better than the others, if he did like them at all.

It was Touya fighting now. Jin realised as he took his eyes of the masked fighter of the other team who had agreed to fight with him. He was excited for that fight and interested in who she was but Touya was the only member of his team that he liked and he would watch his fight closely. Knowing that Touya liked to fight he did not hold any injury upon the other team as they all came here to fight. He was however interested in the masked fighter. He wanted to fight her for two reasons. One because he wanted to test out the power he felt from her and two, he wanted to be the one to fight her as he didn't want anyone else to hurt her. Jin knew what this meant but he wasn't against it.

It had been a long time since he had feelings for someone and she wasn't a bad fighter or person from what he'd seen during her other matches. He was willing to accept these feelings and hope that she had the same ones. But first he would fight her to gauge her power level and he had a feeling it would be high. _Let's just see how this plays out._

Kagome continued to watch Kurama dodge the ice masters attacks. Even though she wanted to watch her team mate, in the back of her mind she was thinking about Jin. However when Touya created the sword she was worried. _What if Touya kills Kurama, would my friends understand if I was friendly with Jin? No I don't think they would._

When Kurama finally fought back and Touya was stabbed with the death plant, she saw Jin looking worried and sad. _He knew this might happen._ Kagome felt upset but she knew that Kurama had no other choice. As did Jin apparently.

When they say Touya getting back up, they both sighed in relief. Touya wasn't dead. Then Kagome looked at Touya's wound closer and sighed in relief. Sesshoumaru and the others have survived many wounds like that.

When Touya asked for death Kagome knew Kurama would not give it, instead the fox looked like he died. _No! Kurama! _However when the MC said he still had a heart beat she once again felt relieved.

Then she watched as another of Jin's members stepped onto the rink. She listened as the big demon pretty much said that it was him verse Kurama. _That's not possible, Kurama isn't even conscious!_ Kagome thought.

Apparently the people who make the rules stated that it would be Kurama versus Bakken. _This committee is corrupt! _Kagome watching in horror as Kurama was beat around by Bakken. She glanced over at Jin and saw him looking angry at his teammate while looking over Touya.

"This had got to stop!" Yusuke shouted.

"Yusuke, with the committee totally against us we cannot do anything and they will do everything they can to get rid of us." Kagome told the distressed boy. She could see that Hiei and Kuwabara were upset as well.

When the MC started the count, she was thankful but the Bakken held Kurama back up, so the count could not be put in place. Bakken kept beating up Kurama until the only unveiled fighter on Jin's team stopped him.

"Why, Risho?" Bakken asked his teammate.

"If you had have continued that punch you would be dead." The cloaked fighter called Risho said.

Bakken looked over to see the masked fighter and Yusuke about to attack him with spirit weapons. What the masked fighter was going to attack with he didn't know but Yusuke was going to shoot a spirit gun.

"I don't think you could survive a spirit gun to the back." Bakken then scoffed and threw Kurama over the edge where Kagome raced to catch him. And catch him she did.

Yusuke came over to them and moved Kurama so he was resting on the edge of the platform.

"Yusuke, you can have this guy and the cloaked one but I still want to fight Jin." Kagome said to the boy. Yusuke nodded. That was what he wanted.

"That means we have to switch out as soon as the match is over if Jin wants to fight next, so that the committee doesn't pull that thing again." She continued. Yusuke nodded.

Kagome noticed out of the corner of her eye that Hiei and Kuwabara had positioned themselves to attack just like her and Yusuke. _At least I didn't have to reveal that technique yet. Yusuke's not the only one with a spirit attack._

Kagome stayed by Kurama as Yusuke walked up onto the platform ready to fight. When the fight begun Kagome felt Bakken's spiritual power build up and then the entire arena was covered in mist. She could not see anything but she could hear that Yusuke was getting beaten a bit. As she moved closer to the rink she heard some dialogue from the fighters.

"…I don't blame you, one little gust of wind from Jin and this would be all gone." Yusuke said

"Shut your trap!" Bakken yelled. Kagome just found this amusing and so true. Even with Kagura, whom she still did not like at all, just a small flick of the wrist and it would be gone in an instant.

Soon enough part of the stadium blew up causing the sweat fog to list and they could now see everything.

"A good plan from Yusuke as the force of his Spirit gun blew the mist right out of the arena."

Kagome happily watched as Yusuke beat the crap out of Bakken, but gasped slightly as Yusuke flung Bakken over to where Jin was sitting. She knew he would be okay though. The MC began the count down and as soon as it finished Yusuke was off the platform over to where Kurama and Kagome were.

"How are you doin?" Yusuke asked Kurama, who had awoken as Yusuke landed that last punch.

"my injuries to team Masho are nothing compared to the death plant. It will take a lot of concentration and energy to get rid of it. I guess we really do reap what we sow." Kurama said with pain in his voice and a bit out of breath.

"Just get some rest alright, We'll handle it from here." Kagome said kindly to the fox. Kurama nodded back at her.

Kagome looked up to see who was next and she saw Jin.

"I'm going up now." Kagome said. Before she disappeared onto the platform she heard Yusuke.

"Be careful." She smiled an unseen smile at him and flashed up to the platform.

"Now it's Jin the wind master verse the Masked Fighter." The Fox MC said.

"Wow, now that was a great fight wasn't it? Yusuke went and knocked him flying." Jin said to Kagome.

"Ah yes, I especially liked that part. He was a jerk." Kagome answered.

"Ah well, some are born jerks." Jin said. He then leaned in to whisper to Kagome.

"Don't lump me in with him I never liked the guy. Don't tell Risho I said that." Jin said with a mischievous look on his face.

Jin moved back and they both laughed. Kagome vaguely heard from Yusuke "Why is she laughing with the enemy?" but she ignored it.

"Well are we ready for this fight, Jin? Cause I'm not holding back!" she told him.

"Me neither." Jin said. Then he used his wind powers to float off the ground.

_I won't kill Jin but I will have to make sure he's down so that we can win. Therefore I cannot lose._

"Let's go! MC start the fight!" Kagome yelled at the fox girl, who was startled.

"Jin versus Masked fighter. Begin!"

Kagome watched as Jin Took off straight up into the air and hung there for a while.

"Hey Jin get back down here. You wanted to fight didn't you!" Kagome called up. Jin then came racing down and was swooping all over the arena. Kagome was getting tired of him avoiding her when they were in a fight and swung a fist as he came near. However he dodged it and punched her in the face making her go flying across the arena and landing with a heavy thud.

She got back up and grinned under her mask.

"Let's do this!." She said as she raced towards Jin.

On the sidelines Yusuke watched Kagome fight with the wind master. However her speech towards the guy made him think of something.

"Does she know him?" Yusuke asked out loud although expecting no answer. He only hoped that she didn't allow personal feelings get in the way so that she could win.

As Kagome went skidding across the arena after letting herself get punched for the chance to kick him, she didn't feel the strap on the slayers mask come loose as she landed on the ground.

"That was a move that I have never seen in any martial arts school."

"we are peas in a pod my friend, never doing what people tell us to." Jin said as Kagome picked herself back up.

"Yeah, why follow others leads and mistakes. Plus I've done alright by myself so far." Kagome laughed

"let me show you what I've learnt without a master." Jin grinned as he began to twist his arms around forming a tornado on his arm.

"One of my favourites. Tornado fist is the name." Jin said as he got into position. "You ready?" He asked her.

Kagome shifted into a better position and nodded. Jin flew towards her but she dodged it. However the winds were strong and blew her away onto the wall. She looked up to see Jin coming her way, she knew she wouldn't be able to get away in time so she brought out her speed she got from Kouga.

When she jumped of the wall she landed on the ground where the smoke was billowing. As it cleared she could see the audience gasp in shock.

"well, it looks like the masked fighter was a demon after all. Just look at that tail!" foxgirl called out. Kagome waved her tail to clear it of debris and to show it off.

"Whoa, she's got a tail!" She heard from Boton.

Jin grinned.

"It's been a long time since I can have fun in a fight, you know?" Jin grinned.

Kagome thought back on her fights with her brothers and sisters for fun.

"I think I know exactly what you mean." Kagome said back.

They both jumped back onto the platform before the count started.

Jin began to make his tornado fist again but Kagome jumped in front of him and started punching. Jin in surprise blocked each punch. Kagome kept up the barrage of punches until she actually hit Jin in the stomach.

He flew up into the air holding his stomach after Kagome missed the chance to punch him again.

She knew he would sit up there to think of another plan so she had to use a technique to get him down.

She gathered energy into her palm and released it into the air flinging it like a boomerang towards Jin, who fumbled and couldn't quite do anything until he regained himself and used a wall of wind to knock it away.

~up in the stands~

"Hey was that…?" a male voice asked. The female who sat next to him grinned with her arms crossed and a proud look on her face.

"Yep, it was!"

~Back in the arena~

"What was that? We have never seen any form of attack from the masked fighter like this before."

Jin smiled at the MC's comment then looked down at the masked fighter.

"Your full of surprises aren't you?" he asked her. Kagome said nothing but Somehow Jin could tell she was grinning.

Jin then fired up another tornado fist and headed right towards her. Kagome knew this was going to hurt but she then pointed her finger at Jin.

"Oh no," Jin said but he could not stop. Kagome fired the spirit gun into Jin's tornado that caused a major explosion.

As Kagome was flying backwards she felt the mask slip off her face and she brought up one hand to cover her face as the remainder of her mask was ripped to pieces. She then collided with the arena wall.

"ouch." She groaned as pain ran all through her, she looked up and saw Jin looking at her and moved her hand to cover her face more, but she knew she was too late.

"It looks like the two fighters have been incinerated there's nothing left. Oh wait what is this?" Koto saw the mask on the field.

"Oh my it's the masked fighters mask." She looks around and sees Kagome up against the wall with her hand over her face.

"It's the masked fighter. And Jin is up in the air looking unhurt. What's this? What is Jin doing?" Koto said as Jin floated down and grabbed the mask. He then walked over to Kagome and held the mask out to her.

Kagome looked at Jin in shock, he answers the unspoken question.

"You said that without the mask you cannot fight. I want to fight you and so I give you the mask." Jin said with a grin. Inside he was feeling happy. He knew exactly who she was but didn't let it bother him. She was here for a fight and so was he.

"Ah, won't tell anyone. Just keep fighting to your fullest." Kagome took the mask with her free hand and lowered her head and put it on so that no one could see her face. However everyone could see her midnight blue hair and eyes.

Once she put it back on she stood and jumped onto the platform as the MC Koto reached the count of 7.

"Damn that was a good one. Let's continue shall we." Jin stated. He then jumped back into the air and twisted both his arms to make two tornado fists. He then swung don on Kagome who stood ready.

"Don't be an idiot Kagome!" Yusuke yelled at her. Kagome knew what it looked like. It looked like she was just standing there ready to be hit. However it was a special technique that she had that made her stand this way.

"what are you doing!" Jin yelled at her but didn't stop.

She grabbed one of his fists then flicked it away ad when he sent the other her way she grabbed it with her other hand. She placed the rest of her power into her right fist which made it look like one of Kirara's flames and punched Jin in the stomach sending him flying into the air.

Kagome stood back and watched as Jin came back down into the stands where she knew that Kieko and Shizuru were no longer sitting thanks to their energies. _Stay down Jin, Please say down._ She mentally begged as she saw the darkness creeping up on her eyes.

When Jin stood back up she wanted to cry but he fell back down into the seats bellow. When Kagome heard that she'd won the fight, she finally succumbed to the darkness and fell down onto the platform. The last thing she heard was Yusuke.

"Hey Ka-, Uh Damn it."

~Back in the stands~

"So, what does everyone think of him?" The male voice from before asked. The female sitting next to him, same one as before, nodded.

"Yes he will be good for her." She said with approval. The male turned to his other companions.

"And you guys?" He asked. A male with long black hair rolled his eyes. The rest just stared down at the platform where they were moving Kagome's unconscious form and placing her next to Kurama.

"Do you have to ask Miroku. You know we approve." He sighed. The same female from before looked at the guy with long black hair.

"But Kouga, you should know by now to humour him." She spoke to Kouga, but she looked so happy that she was willing to humor anyone, even if they told her that they were a chair.

"Ah yes Sango. You are happy because she used a spiritual hiraikotsu to throw at Jin." Kouga said to his sister.

"Not only that but she is using the slayer mask." Shippou said. Sango huffed.

"Stop ganging up on me. I am happy because my sister won the fight." They all looked at her with the look that said 'Uh Hu, sure'. Sango just pouted and turned away.

"Besides Kagome would never forgive us if we made them stay apart."


	10. Important message

Dearest Readers,

I'm putting this message on all my stories, please hear me out this is very important.

I was diagnosed with depression when I was 12, and I got help for it, mainly controlling my temper as I was a bit of a hot head. However, my depression remained in the background slowly building up and taking over my mind without me knowing. For many years I've been having suicidal thoughts and thinking of how meaningless life was with no real end goal, just working and wasting life away with nothing to truly keep me interested. I was surviving. Not living, surviving. I passed my day to day with no motivation for anything and my only enjoyment in life was reading.

When I was in year nine I remembered something I had forgotten and pushed to the back of my mind. When I was five, I was sexually abused by my babysitters 16 year old son. I don't remember much of what happened at all but it haunted me. I ended up telling one of my friends who didn't judge me for it and he encouraged me to tell my female friends. I ended up falling for him because of his support but he fell for my best friend and they started dating. That imacted my self-esteem badly. In actual fact most of my friends were guys but every time I liked one of them they liked my two female friends. I was fie with them going out, a bit bitter to begin with but I supported them. They were my friends and I loved them all dearly.

When I was in year 12, my life was not kind to me. It wasn't horrible or bad but it was detrimental to my mental health. My parents couldn't stand being in the same room as each other always arguing, my dog was sick, my school work was poor and I just felt disconnected from everything. The weeks leading up to my year 12 exams, my mother told my father that she wanted a divorce. We you can guess how that went down. So I had that pressure on my shoulders when I should have been completely focused on my exams. Then the week before my exams, my mother informed me that we were getting my dog, who I loved to pieces, was getting put down. I had yelled at them about doing this to me before my exams and it seemed like they had completely forgotten about my exams. I actually broke down while at school. My friends rarely ever see me cry and so it must have shocked them pretty bad.

After year 12 was finished then my mother moved out of our house and into her own unit. I went to live with her because my father and I had similar temper issues and had been at each other's throats a lot as well as the fact my mother lived in the area my friends lived in. Dad and I became closer as we believed that what mum had done was very low.

I had my friends support. By best friend and her parents told me I could live with them if I wanted to and I did at one point for a week. However because of this issue my thoughts were usually very dark and depressing.

When I finished year 12, my parents never pressured me or anything but I felt it was expected of me to go to uni and since I thought life was pointless I didn't have any real goal for my future and so chose something I thought would be easy enough. I was reluctant to go to uni and although not one was pressuring me, I felt they would be disappointed if I didn't go. I stuck it out as best I could but my mental state went down greatly. I put very little effort into my uni work and in the end just stopped going and submitting assignments. After the year finished I had decided not to go back.

During my break I went back home telling myself that I would not go back and I would end my life. Most of my friends had birthdays in that time my own included so I kept putting it off not wanting to destroy their birthdays with such a selfish thing. I never told anyone anything. My mother and her new boyfriend kept pressuring me about my uni and I just tried to brush it away. This pressuring or what I saw as pressuring cause me to have dark thoughts majority of the day every day. I would often sit in the spar and think of drowning myself.

On the 2nd of March 2015, I tried to commit suicide. Unfortunately or fortunately for me, what I did wasn't enough and I was taken to hospital. I told them of why I did it and I agreed that I would probably try again because of my thought process.

In the early hours of the morning I was placed into the mental health ward. After visits from doctors and talking with the nurses I was put on Anti-depressants and remained in the ward for almost a week.

During that week my mother, who had found me and called the hospital, had informed my family of what I had done and why. I felt ashamed of myself but at the same time I was disappointed that it didn't work.

I was let out of the ward for weekend leave, and during that time I called my elder sister who had been very worried. I found out that every single person in my family were shocked and it came as a complete surprise to them. I was visited by my father who also suffered from depression and he told me that he had tried to commit suicide once too, but it didn't work.

When I was in the ward I had a lot of time to think. My family helped me in any way they could. They called up to get me leave from the uni, they made sure I was taken care of. They even spoke to each other for the first time in a year and a bit just to help me.

Once I was released from the ward, I decided to live with my dad since he knew what I was going through better than my mother. One thing I was scared of was the responses I would get from my family. My uncle who I adore and loved dearly was going to forgo a trip to visit his girlfriend to come up here and visit.

I felt ashamed of myself. I felt like I had disappointed him. However he culd not visit so I called him. I was shocked to find that he himself had once tried to end it but it didn't work out.

It had been a few weeks since I attempted to end my life, but now that its out there and I have help, I feel great. I can't remember the last time I have felt this happy and free of pressures. I even apologised to my ex-boyfriend who I had hurt with my foul attitude and my reluctance to be with him after it was I who initiated the relationship.

I'm not writing this to get out my sob story but I'm writing it to get it out there to people who are like me and as a warning. No one ever had any indication of my mental state and I never let on. I may have broken down a few times while drunk and let them know my thoughts but I'm fairly certain they just brushed it off.

I urge anyone who has dark thoughts to speak to someone about it because I guarantee there are people who will help and not judge you for it. Everyone I have spoken to have never judged and if you have people who love you they will help you in any way. There are people on the Beyond Blue website who you can talk to and they are really good.

You can even talk to me. I am willing to listen and give advice on what I've been through and my father who is helping me through this incident. Please don't give up. You never know what's right around the corner of the road called life.

Depression is a serious thing and unfortunately it is very common. It's not just an issue for middle aged people. I'm only 19 and it completely consumed me. Its not just something that happens to people who have had hard lives it happens to anyone and I don't have a hard life. I have family who loves me I have a roof over my head, I have a good education, I have enough money to live comfortably with my parents and im not made to do anything I don't want to. People may tell me I was just doing it for attention but I wasn't. I firmly believed there was no point to life and it still crossed my mind every now and again.

Please don't let it fester, talk to someone.

Here is my email if anyone wants to talk: fanfiction4eva9_9

Joldino


End file.
